Ghost of the Skies
by Yah Lun
Summary: This is the unsung war from the eyes of a Yuktobanian pilot only known as Ghost. Thankyou for all the Good Reviews I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.
1. Shadow of a Ghost Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Ace Combat series. Though please enjoy this fanfiction I am writing.

Chapter 1

Shadow of a Ghost Appears

Soft waves of blueish green water rippled against the shores of the Tiger Naval Base. It was in the South East region of the Yuktobanian territory. The small carrier known as Horace rested in dry dock. It was in need of repairs. Several of the base aircraft were in mid flight training. The base having been on high alert. Rumors of some combat was beginning to stir the nuggetts. Several planes were being prepped for air battle.

One of the aviators would walk toward a black and grey camoflage F-117 Stealth Fighter. The pilot was about five foot seven. A rather stocky build, and brown eyes. His long black hair was tied back with a string, while a pair of black oval glasses rested on his nose. His flight suit was a black Yuktobanian style uniform the zipper half down. This revealed his white muscle shirt. Stopping in mid step to turn, someone approaching from his left.

This was a woman dressed in an officers outfit the insignia of the Yuktobanian army apparent. Though she stood out with marks signifying her rank of Major. A folder held under her shoulder speaking slowly toward him. "Lieutenant,. a word if you please?" The womans strong accent seeped with each word she pronounced.

This would trigger the young man to face the woman, raising his right hand up to salute her. "Major Natashya." His words held a stern tone, showing his seriousness of his demeanor and position on the base.

"At ease, Lieutenant. This is about your orders for the bombing run. I wish to request that you target only the radar towers. Do not engage aircraft at this current time, your mission is just to help secure a path for our planes."

The young man quirked a brow listening to her words. "Why the sudden change? Or does this have to do with the rumors of war and the missing Prime Minister?" His hands lowering when the at ease was acknowlledged. His helmet being handed over by one of the mechanics. "I will see what I can do Major, no promises." With that he would set the black helmet on, placing both hands about the ladder to climb up toward the Stealth.

The major sighed rubbing a hand to her temple, "Just be careful Lieutenant. War isn't a game." It was all she would say, turning her heels clapping against the ground. Stopping and turning back to face the pilot as he was setting up. "Ghost! GodSpeed!"

The young pilot would tilt his head in the direction of the Major. Finger sliding the visor down as he saluted. He didn't trust her, though she was a respected officer among the base. His mission was to bomb several radar towers lining along the pacific ocean. Several hundred miles off the coast of Sand Island. It seemed to be a preperation for war, though in truth the Lieutenant was just doing his job.

Those thoughts passing as the cockpit hatch would close as the engines began to warm up. The stealth fighter was nearly silent while the burners began to heat up. Eyes now staring ahead as one of the runway guides would wave a flashlight to gather his attention. It was go time, the plane slowly rolling out to the air strip.

A soft voice echoed through the Lieutenants helmet. "Ghost you are clear for take off, happy hunting."

A simple response was all that the pilot would answer with. "Roger." The stealth now speeding up as it would begin a quick take off into the sky. The blue scenery allowed the black and grey camoflaged plane to dissapear into the clouds. It would be an estimate time of arrival to targets within twenty minutes. Hopefully he would have no bogeys. Though he would have to mid air refuel once on his return to the base. Fingers flicking a few of the keys checking his payload. There was fifty four missiles and sixteen guided penetrating bombs or GPB, with eight hundred vulcan machine gun rounds.

This would set his mind at ease the targets were simple floating radar towers. Though this would require him to fly about two to four hundred feet above the sea. Something that most pilots would not wish to do. This allowed the young pilot to reflect on a few things. Most being how he ended up in the pilot seat of this Stealth Fighter.

Being born in the most southern regions of Yuktobanian territories. So far south that the usual accent never came to his voice. Sometimes leaving all that have worked with him to believe him to be a foreigner and not a citizen of Yuktobania.

Aeric could still remember his parents smiling faces when he was accepted into the air force at the young age of seventeen. Had so much changed, he was now nineteen already a Lieutenant and a pilot of one of the most technologically advanced aircrafts. Then again maybe that was just pride and stupidity leaking through.

"This is Oka Nieba. Are you at your current location Ghost?" The subtle voice of one of the Yuktobanian Awacs touched the young pilots ears. "Ghost are you there?"

Aeric would tilt his head to the side looking at the ocean off in the distance. "Yes, I am here Oka Nieba. Within five minutes of first radar target."

"That's good Ghost, we are counting on this to be a smooth run. Oh and us boys up here want to congratulate you on your recent promotion to Lieutenant."

A soft chuckle passed the pilot's lips. " Well if you want to congratulate me properly. You guys buy me a beer."

"You got it Ghost. We will be waiting on your return. Happy hunting." THose being the last words of the Awacs Oka Nieba as it departed back toward the coast of Yuktobanian.

Aeric shifted in his position his target reticles beginning to light up. Soft sound of his heart beat echoed in his chest." Ghost here. Fox three!" Those words echoed, as the guided penetrating bomb was dropped. The stealth fighter turned to begin a second quick turn toward another target. There was seven in all, none could be missed.

"Splash one Ghost nice job." Oka Nieba would continue its monitoring of the situation and progress of its lone pilot.

Aeric shifted once more finger sliding along the trigger once more. "Ghost, Fox three." Yet again another bomb was dropped. Falling straight down to its intended target. Aeric speaking again swiftly. "Ghost, Fox three." Another small metallic grinding noise heard the bomb being dropped swiftly. His plane turning once more, having to keep a n his altitude. Almost passing the warning level twice. His body felt on fire, it was the rush that came with this. Such importance was riding on this mission. Or at least the base commander made it such during debriefing.

"Splash two targets Ghost. Great job, four more left."

Aeric sighed now pulling the gun trigger button, his reticles lined up spraying two lines of vulcan machine bulletts. two more towers ignited into smoke and dissapeared beneath the blueish green ocean.

"Just two more Ghost, then we can have a beer at base. Wrap it up now."

"Roger Oka Nieba. Ghost Fox One." The sound of one of the missiles launched from the underside of his stealth fighter. Eyes slanting a little, watching the bouncing waves sway the radar tower back and forth. "Ghost, Fox one." A second missile was launched as it wizzed by the flames off the missile was visible as it flew toward the intended target. Not even needing the words of accomplishment from Oka to turn his plane. Beginning his turn toward the Yaktobanian coast line.

"Well done splash the last two targets. Well done Ghost. I wish all pilots were as compliant as you."

Aeric laughed again, fingers flicking the weapon toggle switch. His payload now was fifty two missiles, thirteen GPB, and seven hundred eighty bulletts left. This was a quick concise mission with little effort on his part. That would please the mechanics and the accountants who figured the cost of a missile waisted was to much.

Sudden red flash caught his attention. " Ghost here I got incoming bogeys! Turning to evade!" Those sudden words echoed with a touch of fear perhaps. Several vulcan machine gun rounds flew by his planes hull. Missing it's intended target, his hand shifting the control stick barrell rolling attempting to avoid more vulcan machine guns.

" Ghost look out you got four incoming bogeys! Must be a patrol unit from that sand island base. Eveade and retreat are your orders. Do not engage!"

"Easy for you to say!" Aeric gritted his teeth, the taste of blood passing in his lips. The sounds on his radio confusing him. The voice of one of the enemy fighters.

_"This is Captain Stevens with Box Car squadron. I am up here with three nuggetts and an unfriendly stealth craft. I am moving to engage, its destroyed our radar towers."_

More voices would come as the voice boomed._" Permission allowed Captain Stevens engage and destroy."_

Aeric growled, " Nuggetts? He has nuggetts up here! The fool!" This was ridiculous, what fool would even engage an enemy with rookie pilots! Apparently this was one of them.

" This is Oka Nieba, your orders are to engage if nessasary, avoid if possible!"

"Ghost here, Roger turning to engage!" The sound of his plane shifting to combat speed now rising to a higher altitude. These stupid Osean's were going to battle without knowing why. Aeric feeling the guilt of the Majors words. He wouldn't kill them, he would run that was all he could do right? Pushing on the after burners he would begin his flight away. Pushing at least to make it to the border, ejecting if need be.

The Osean radio would beep once more,_ "This is Engineer to Box Car Squadron. Follow my lead he is running we will gun him down. Stay on my tail, consider this a training exercise." _There would be a few moments before sounds of three Osean Aviators responded._ "Box Car One Roger. Box Car Two Roger. Box Car Three Roger."_

Each voice stood out as an individual, sounding more like kids than pilots. Three men and a woman, the simple thoughts of them being children plagued Aeric's mind realizing the F-5's would cartch him shortly. His Stealth wasn't meant for speed, though he possessed superior air craft time. Compared to three of the four pursuers. Aeric turning the stick to force himself into a barrell roll. Barely avoiding the lead planes vulcan machine gun.

"This is Oka Nieba, return fire Ghost. You have clearance, do not get yourself killed." The communications officer on the Awacs was nearly begging Aeric to return fire, his plane wouldn't make it to the border in time.

This was something Aeric knew responding on his radio, "They are nuggetts. I can't kill kids. I just can't. Ahh!" It seemed upon those very words, the Stealth took a few rounds to the hull itself. Smoke beginning to flare up a little on his right side. It was just heat and the metal having collided pierced his hull. Aeric quickly pulled a Split S, the move nearly tore the hull in half as he spun the plane around. Now being placed behind his opponent the one with the call sign Engineer.

"Ghost! Ghost! Are you alright answer me!Oka Nieba to any near aircraft or ships. One of our planes is under enemy fire requesting assistance!"

"This is Ghost I am fine. Just going to see if I can wound this guy, send him packing." With those words the vulcan machine gun opened fire, blasting several holes into the enemies F-5. Black smoke beginning to shoot from the planes hull. Various key systems now becoming useless to the enemy pilot. Aeric speaking sharply, "To enemy captain retreat from battle you cannot win this. Take your nuggetts home. They are kids. They are not ready for this!"

The enemy pilot would snap sharply to Aeric._" Stay the hell of our frequency I can still take you. That bulky plane can't handle our F-5's! Now try this on!"_

Aeric would blink, noticing a slight rise of the planes nose. He wasn't going to! " Fool stop! You can't pull a loop at this speed! It's going to tear your plane in!" The words never got out of Aeric's mouth. The g-force applied to the damage hull ripped the plane in half, the two pieces falling to the ocean below. No sight of a pilot! Aeirc sneared, "That fucking fool!" Having to quickly change his heading to avoid the three nuggetts who apparently just caught up.

The enemy radio now filled with confusion._ " Box car one to Sand Island! We just lost the captain! That Stealth pilot is unreal! It's like chasing a ghost!"_

Aeric shook his head beginning a slight change to his heading blinking as the red missile light came on. "Missiles where!" Aeric barely having the moment to change his planes position.

The sight of a small Yuktobanian Destroyer was there. Three missiles fired from the SAM's. Their intended target the three enemy planes.

" No stop! They are nuggetts! They won't pursue!"Each word was futile the missiles striking the planes as they exploded into balls of fire and metal.

Simple screams upon contact would touch Aeric's ears._ "Ahhh!"_ Each of those rookie pilots were killed in the explosion leaving the once turmoiled skies to be clear once again. The lone black and grey camoflaged stealth remained floating in the sky.

"This is the Destroyer Pugnant. We are to escort the Lieutenant to his air refueling and back to Tiger Naval Base."

Aeric was just silent, everything said was acknowlledge but not with words. His hands felt so heavy, his head a little lower. Those were four losses with no real gain. Pointless deaths, they were his fault weren't they? Why had they not retreated, now those rookies death's were on his head. Who were they? Those questions would have to wait, looking back toward the bright sun it would be an hour before he would return to base. Plenty of time to reflect on his hate and despisement for the actions of the day. "Ghost. Roger That."


	2. No Time for Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Ace Combat series. Though please enjoy this fanfiction I am writing.

Chapter 2

No Time for Regret

By the time Aeric reached the Tiger Naval Base it was full of lights, was it dark already. Looking toward the runway, it seemed Aeric had been on autopilot. The refueling and escort from the Destroyer Pygnant were memories he didn't remember. The simple things that were on his mind were the deaths of those nuggetts. Guilt settling hard in his stomach. Almost like it needed to be ripped from his abdomen for a sin he committed.

"This is control tower. Welcome home Ghost, runway three is clear for landing."

Those words would be the most welcomed, the Stealth slowing in its speed and lowering quickly in altitude. The sudden sounds of rubber tapping concrete followed by the brake would follow. The smell of burning metal lingered in the cockpit. Coming from the brakes as they pushed against the disc to bring the heavy dark aircraft to a stop.

Cockpit opening as Aeric would step out. The cool Yuktobanian breeze would be welcomed even if the sea made it sort of sticky. The cockput had reached almost unbearable temperatures. The helmet removed before Aeric began his decent down the short ladder.

A short older man would walk up, he had a grey beard and a red Yuktobanian hat. His voice a little harsh in sound, a thicker accent than the Major coming from his voice. "I see you managed to scuff the plane Ghost. You just enjoy making an old man work hard."

Aeric tilted his head to the old man, shaking it before walking away. His hand down by his side, a frustration building up inside of him. One almost any novice Psychiatrist could diagnose.

The older man blinked not getting his usual response from the kid. Not even a laugh or a smart ass response. "Hey Ghost what's up? Why so quiet? What happened?" The man now removing a orange rag from the back of his blue jump suit back pocket. Grease stains on various spots as he whiped away the sweat building up from his forehead.

Aeric sighed looking to the old man, turning a complete one hundred and eighty degrees to be facing him. "Stupid things happened Harris. Pointless stupidity on a mission that even a nuggett could have flown with no errors."

The old man rubed his chin seeing the kid seemed shaken, or was it something else. "Look kid its the sky, it tends to do things to everyone. Can't blame yourself for things that would have happened anyway. So you shot down a few planes it happens. You been on over seventy air missions shot down many. Whats so wrong about this one?"

Aeric growled, his voice a little hoarse from the air. "Look they were Nuggetts! I lead them to their deaths! I shouldn't have done it, I should have ejected and let someone pick me up. No I rather run and lead them to their deaths. I killed kids Harris! Kids like the guys who are just beginning flight training! Probably had all of two air patrols under their belts."

Harris listened to the distress that seeped from the young pilots voice. It seemed he was very upset, with apparent good reasons. Killing rookies wasn't something to be proud of, though it sounded more like the kid didn't shoot them down. Harris shaking his head, "Look here now. Just go and get a nap, stuff happens. Don't worry so much, they would have shot you down given the chance. I don't have to tell you that though, you know it already Aeric. You been a nuggett and look at you now a Lieutenant. Two years already. Don't let this stop you."

Aeric had begun his departure from the situation rising his hand up, waving it back and forth. Signalling he heard the older man. Just not in the mood to discuss such a thing. Reaching his barracks there seemed to be someone waiting on him.

"I am here to present you with a request in the morning to report to the base commander Lieutenant Aeric Chambers." The soldier looked posibly the same age as Aeric dressed in green military clothes. A clean cut and a somewhat child appearance.

This had become a trend on the base so many new faces, the old ones becoming less and less visible. Some from promotions would dissapear others would just not come home. Something Aeric was growing accustomed to. Already a veteran pilot just by his amounts of air time, this kid though seemed to be the gopher for the base commander Griggs. Aeric sighing as he rubbed his temple, "That's fine Seargen Trent is it? I will report in the morning."

The Seargent smiled seeing the Lieutenant attempted to read his name. Blinking as he saluted, "Sorry sir I didn't mean to forget this. I am still getting used to being here. It's so exciting." The young Seargent beamed with excitement and anticipation. A true sign of never being in true combat.

Aeric sort of laughed, "Just relax kid, just don't let it happen again." Moving into the small barracks, he would fall onto his bed to exausted to say anything. Everything had been wrong today, the mission the dog fight. Even the return home felt akward, though being exausted it would not take long before sleep over took him.

The morning sun was an unwelcomed guest, staring right into the closed eyes of Aeric. Leaning off his small cot of a bed, dog tags jingled against his chest. What time was it? Noticing it was barely seven he moved toward the shower. Taking a few minutes to get cleaned up, he put on his uniform. Setting his hat on, beginning a slow exit from the baracks. His goal was the base commanders office.

Reaching the office though proved a waiste of time. The secretary simply telling Aeric to go to the debriefing room. Which upon arriving there he walked into a meeting with a few officials there already. "Sorry Sir." Aeric would quickly apologize beginning a quick turn to exit.

The base commander would speak up quickly, "Hold it son, this involves you as well. Come have a seat." The commander extended his hand toward one of the few open chairs.

Aeric wondered exactly what the man wanted, though took it upon himself to have a seat.

The base commander had a open map as he spoke slowly to the few ranking officials in the room. "Yesterday our SR-71was shot down by Osean forces. The squadron even took down five of our fighters with little problem. The Sand Island Osean base seems to be stronger than we realized. Though by the efforts of our Lieutenant Aeric over here they have lost the radar towers to the south. This will make for today's mission to be a little more successful."

Aeric bit his lip, the though of the mission he participated in the other day being called successful left a bad taste in his mouth. Not saying anything, though his face showed he begged to speak.

"We have currently deployed as of Four hundred hours deployed a white sheep with unmanned aircraft. These little spy camera's will hopefully help with our information we need. We should be getting a report within the afternoon of the success. Depending on that our next move will have to wait. You are all dismissed."

All in the room would stand, a salute to the base commander followed. Aeric rubbed his temple when his hand lowered. Beginning his exit with the men, what the hell did this briefing have to do with him.

"Hold on Lieutenant. I have something I want to discuss with you." The base commander walked toward the small podium waiting on Aeric to comply with his request.

Aeric sighed moving over to the podium. "Yes sir?" His words held the question he desired to know, what was so special it required him to be asked here and to be shared seperate from the officers on base?

The base commander smiled setting a small purple case on top of the podium. Upon opening it, was a shining gold metal. It was captain bars. This alone confused Aeric as he looked to them. "What's this for?"

"It's for your mission, you earned them. You even had four enemies shot down, while completing your mission. You have earned these bars son. I will have a squadron for you sometime prepared and maybe a new plane. You will be a great Captain on this base Aeric."

Aeric shook his head, sort of now getting what the commander said. Even when the words about the dead fighters touched his ears. The pain in his stomach once again returned. Teeth gritting before he spoke slowly. "I do not deserve such an honor, I was just promoted sir?"

The base commander looked away, "Well in truth son. You are one of our most. Experienced soldiers left. We lost Captain Marrows yesterday to that squadron from Sand Island, I believe they are called War Dog Squadron. So we needed to quickly fill the position, you just happen to be the next in line. Though don't take it the wrong way son. I think you earned these marks, but I wanted to be honest as well."

Aeric had to appreicate the honesty, most would butter you up with no real reason. At least the reason was for lack of experienced officers. That was something Aeric could live with. Nodding softly before he spoke again. "I have just one simple request, may I fly alone for a while. I don't... I feel my leadership skills with a unit would not do well at this current time. I just need some more solo time in."

The base commander had removed the bars setting them on Aeric's chest. Before hearing the odd request. "Thats fine son, no rush. I wouldn't want to set a unit of nuggetts with you before you ready. Besides I will need you in full strength the next step in the upcoming battle will need pilots like you strong. I can't tell you what it is yet, but go and relax a little Aeric. I mean Captain Aeric Chambers." The man laughed softly patting Aeric's shoulder as he moved out of the room.

Aeric stared down at the podium, left with the thought of what the commander meant. Though no real time was their to think about. Moving away he would go toward the hangar, noticing Harris walking up to him.

"Well hello Captain." A quick salute given as the old man smirked at the young pilot who was beginning to look befuddled already.

Did news travel around quick or something, Aeric looking at Harris. "At ease. What is it? I just came to check on my plane, is she alright?"

Harris would shake his head, "Well kid she had better days, though the base commander had me take her from you. He felt a new plane would suit those new bars nicely. So I picked the F-14a. I felt it would suit you well. Especially since you will probably be seeing both land battles and Sea battles. Already suited for aircraft carrier launch. With seventy missiles and ten Semi-Active Air to Air Missiles. I am sure you will be a dog fighters nightmare. What do you think Captain?"

Aeric shook his head listening to Harris get into his explanation of what was going on. A new plane already? Though he was used to the F-117, now guessing he have to get use to a new one. Hearing it was the F-14a at least it was a versatile air craft. Something he could adapt to easily if need be. Though he wished it had bombs to drop, making ground targets easier to target. Looking back to Harris, "I suppose I like the idea of it, where is it anyway Harris?"

The old man laughed, "I knew you would son. It's over here I even gave it a personal feel for you." The old man walking toward the side hangar seven. Inside would be Aeric's plane, it was painted completely white, nothing matching the Yuktobanian military colors. "Here she is son, I had her painted white like your helmet. I figured if you want to be called ghost, might as well look the part. Plus I am sure in the clouds that plane will be nearly impossible to spot."

Aeric followed along, watching the old man slide the hangar doors back a little. Witnessing a ghostly white plane, why was it white? Though Harris explained it, which made Aeric laugh. "Well I guess you are right. I be a fool to complain now. Maybe it will grow on me." Eyes seeing in small gold lettering under his cockpit glass was his title. Captain Aeric Chambers. It was truly his plane, "Will you stick my old plane on reserve?"

Harris would nod softly, "Sure thing kid. I will make her your backup plane. Though I am sure she will gather dust. Now go enjoy your time out of the air. You look like you need a break."

Aeric did have to agree with Harris, he was a little tired. Even a little more anxious, preferring to be in the sky opposed to the land. Walking away from the hangar stepping into the bases small gameroom and bar. Nodding to the bar tender. A small brown bottle beer passed his way. Aeric taking it to a small table, reaching into his backpocket. Where were they, figiting a little he removed the brownish black pack of cigarettes. Tapping the side as one of the sticks came loose. Placing it into his mouth, he would figit checking his upper pockets and back pockets for a lighter. Did he leave it?

"Let me get that for you Captain Chambers." A sinfully s voice of Major Natashya touched his ears.A spark coming from a small blue lighter ignited in front of the small white cigarette.

Aeric took two quick draws from it, before glancing up. A soft exhale of smoke left his lips, "What brings you over to the breakroom Major? You don't usually come here?" Finding her randomness a little confusing to say the least. Right hand readjusting his glasses on his nose.

The Major grinned softly, before taking a seat in front of him. "I just came to see how you were doing. I heard about your mission. Seems casualties were unavoidable."

Those words stung in Aeric's mind, head lowering away as he sighed. "Yeah.. Sorry about that."

The Major shook her head softly, "Do not worry about it, I am aware you tried to avoid the conflict. It's all I could ask of you. I am about to leave base soon. We captured an Osean pilot, it seems war is inevitable now. The information we recieved will begin our next operation."

Aeric listened to the Majors words especially about the Osean pilot and her exiting the base soon. "Well take care Major. I know you will be missed by most around here."

She gave a sinfully sweet smile to him, "Don't worry yourself about me. I am sure you will be the one who needs the prayers."

"You are probably right Major." Those were words he knew would be correct. Wether or not he desired to be involved in more death, if war was to come. More death would be on his hands, it was his duty as a soldier to carry outhis orders. That reminding him as he spoke to her, "Any word on the missing Prime Minister?"

"None." The major's words on that issue seemed venomous in content. She also didn't seem to want to discuss it. Now standing up, "I must go now. Take care Captain, I look to see you sometime before this war ends." With those words she walked away, her uniform tightly clinging to all her curves. Giving all the guys in the bar a parting gift so to speak.

Aeric took another long drag from his cigarette. Hearing the word none answered a lot, without the prime minister in office war was inevitable. His right hand grasped the neck of his beer bottle. He would then take the left hand wrapping about the bottle top.

"All Yuktobanian pilots! We have an emergency briefing now! Report to the briefing room ASAP!" The announcement came over the bases communicators scaring most to begin a hurry rush to the debriefing room.

Aeric quirked a brow, releasing his unopened beer. Apparently he would have to wait on a break. What did they want now? Though more than likely that would be a suprise to him. Left hand outing his cigarette in the orange tin ashtray. Smoke softly circling up, Aeric taking a breath beginning his walk toward the debriefing room. A soft flick to his long black hair, letting it bounce off his shoulder only to rest behind him. The simple ponytail all that was seen of him as the bar door closed.


	3. Operation Dry Dock

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Ace Combat series. Though please enjoy this fanfiction I am writing.

Chapter 3

Operation Dry Dock

Every pilot on the Tiger Naval Base sat in a chair remaining silent, yet the room was filled in anticipation. This emergency meeting left all wondering what would happen. Aeric resting in a chair, had set his hat on his lap, waiting for the Base Commander who was running late apparently.

One of the pilots who was sitting to the left of Ghost spoke to him, "Hey Captain congratulations on your promotion. Already moving up, we started out together but I have no where the flight time like you do." The pilot had short red hair and brown eyes. He looked possibly a year or so older than Aeric. " So Ghost whats going on?" Using the call sign as a little of a joke to ease Aeric over to conversate.

Aeric turned a little in his seat looking at the man's name tag and rank. Seargent Marx? Oh yeah it finally set in who this guy was. "Seraph, I am sorry I just couldn't remember you off hand, been busy. Though thank you for the congratulations." Though the words about his flight time made him shake his head. Having spent most his missions flying under enemy radar and without a squad sort of made the new captain out of place among the pilots and new recruit nuggetts they got in. As for what was going on, Aeric could only shrug, "You got me. I am waiting just like everyone else."

With the door swiftly shutting the lights dulling the base commander had appeared. His voice speaking swiftly, "Welcome ladies and gentleman. I asked this meeting to discuss an important mission. We are currently now at war with Osea."

The sudden blunt announcement had the room go completely silent before random whispers were heard. Leaving all anxious. War with Osea? Weren't they allies? This in truth seperated the active soldiers from the ones who just attended base.

Aeric looked down, so they were going to war. That was to be expected, this must have been the bases first combat mission to engage Osean forces.

"Yes thats right. War with Osea, hit the switch Captain Roberts." The base commander waited as a switch was flipped a map popping up on the wall. The base commander pointing to it. " Okay pilots, our target is here. Our sources say its the aircraft carrier Kestrel. We must sink this ship. It will help assist us in our coming fight against them. Severely crippling the naval power of Osea. Any questions?"

The room went silent once more, before Aeric spoke up. "Sir? That is a long way from here? What about fuel? I know even if we coast most the way the planes would never make the return trip?"

"Good question Captain glad you reminded me. Okay guys we will have several refueling planes in the air between here and Osea. Do not worry, our intellegence assured us this will be done without a problem. They will be disguised as Osean Fuel Planes so do not panic if they come into your radar. Now onto the enemy information." The base commander would wait a second as the image changed to a list of enemy fighters. Several outlines of the planes that would be there. "Okay as for enemy information, we are aware that several squadrons will be escorting the Kestrel, though hopefully by our arrival as outlined. We will suprise these fools as they are leaving. Most should be out of fuel. These pilots will almost all likely be flying F-5e's. So our F/A-18c Hornets should be able to handle the Kestrel. We will also launch a few F-5e's as well. So do not worry about support. This mission should be a success, we have our intellegence and our firepower. Do not fail this mission. Operation Dry Dock must succeed. Now get to your planes and make me proud."

The entire group of pilots would stand as they saluted, random loud "Sir!" Echoed in the small room, each pilot leaving the room racing toward the hanggar to begin preperations for a launch.

Aeric would be one of the first lined up on the line. The white F-14a. Raising one of the white tail flaps with a pedal. The sudden flash of green would alert Aeric. His plane rushing forward, only to lift up into the sky.

"Your altitude clearance is approved, happy hunting ghost." The tower would speak kind words to each passing pilot on their mission to destroy the kestrel.

"Ghost. Roger that." Aeric and his plane would dissapear with several Hornets behind it.

"Hey Ghost wait up now. You suppose to be our support." The voice of Duke would extend toward his friend who was in lead point. His Hornet pulling up on his right wing. A wave extended from his cockpit.

Aeric blinked, "I don't want a squad. I am just flying the mission as is Duke." Aeric was confused witnessing two more Hornets slide up in his three o'clock and six o'clock position.

"Tough kid, we need the air support we flying heavy rocks here. So we will fly with you fair enough?" Duke had to laugh as the planes turned in unison the path ahead was supposed to be a smooth one.

"Fine whatever Duke. Carp and Flytrap stay on my wing tips we will fly together." Aeric having to accept a small command role with the other planes.

Each one of the pilots answered, "Sir yes sir!"

The group of three Hornets and a Tomcat would eventually be joined by two dozen more planes all in four man protection. It could be considered a beautiful site for anyone to see.

"Hey Ghost I am beginning to run low on fuel? Where arer those fuel planes?" Duke seemed to be growing impatient with plenty of right. The guage on his plane was not far from glowing orange.

Aeric tilted his head to the planes guages. "It shouldn't be to long we been going a good while. Just keep your eyes on the radar for enemy fighters. I don't like suprises of any sort."

"Roger that Ghost." Duke glancing back to his radar a small bleep beginning to form, then several more. "Sir its the refueling planes!" His excitement would echoe over the radio several other pilots excited this might actually go as planned.

Aeric sighed, "Well lets line up and get some fuel. This be our last break, so anyone who needs the bathroom or wants a candy bar should step out now. I don't wanna hear I gotta go to the bathroom anytime soon." His Tomcat lined up with a fuel hose, slowing his speed only for auto pilot to kick in within a few feet. The time taken to fill the plane was mere seconds. Before he was able to back away, waiting on his three other planes to return to his wing tips.

The whole squadron of planes did laugh and joke about Aeric's comment about the bathroom. So even taking it a little further mumbling about I have no tissue and such. The other three Hornets would refuel and line up on Ghost's wings. "Roger we are ready." Each pilot answered to Aeric letting him know everything was ready to go.

Aeric nodded to the plane on his right and left, before pressing forward his unit moving ahead of the others. Which within thirty or so minutes the port would be in view. "Okay boys and girls. Play time is over, put away your toy guns and bring out the real ones. I only see five aircraft down there. Lets make this quick and clean. Follow me in point and destroy everything along the way. You with me Duke? Carp? Flytrap?"

"Sir yes Sir!" Each pilot answered respectively lowering their planes noses with their captains.

Aeric would glance ahead witnessing they must have been spotted a unit of three planes turning to engage them. "Ignore those three, lets keep going we must sink the Kestrel!" The speed from the lowering planes would let them cut pass the three planes who were left to watch the skill of the four pilots. "Ghost Fox one!" There would be a quick release of one of his missiles the intended target was a stationed SAAM on the Kestrels deck. The quick explosion and rise of fire told the tale of his direct hit. Only to line the deck with several rounds from his vulcan machine gun. "Leave nothing there!"

The three Hornets would engage launching several missiles into the large ship. Only to hover in place to continue their onslaught on the ship itself.

Aeric's Tomcat would fly several feet before doing a quick loop, now upside down, before rolling back to its proper position. Aeric now able to witness several more of the planes appear bombing random targets on shore. Anything that appeared to be useful was bombed. The radio itself though would begin to pick up the enemy commands again. Apparently in close quarters everyone could hear everyone.

"_My god the gulf is in flames! We have to protect the Kestel! Can you see it Blaze?_" A voice of a female pilot stuck out amongst the random chatter.

"_ Roger that moving to aid!_"Another voice would cast out from the rest. "_War Dog Squadron engage!"_ This was the group that took down several of Aeric's allies in battle earlier.

Aeric shifted his eyes, "Get out of there Carp! Flytrap! Shit!" Aeric watched as two of the F-5e planes swiped by whiping them out as they hovered in place. Duke was the only one who began to run. A Osean Tomcat getting up behind it.

"_This is Swordsman. You Yuktobanian scum think you can bomb my carrier and get away with it try this!" _Two missiles would be shot toward Duke, with almost malice intent behind them.

"Ghost help! I got two missiles I can't I can't evade them!" Dukes plane would fly by several other ships in the harbor.

"Break right Duke!" Aeric exclaimed as he opened fire with his vulcan machine gun. The loud rattling would echoe inside the planes cockpit. A noise he had long learned to ignore.

Duke would shift and break right hard, his plane avoiding the friendly fire from Ghost. Only to watch as both missiles ignited into smoke. "Great job thanks Ghost!"

Aeric's plane would have already lined up behind Swordsman his teeth gritted as he spoke, "Hurry and dump your payload I will sink this bird!"

"Yes sir! Gotcha!" Duke would have had a chance to readjust his hornet opening fire on the Kestrel once more.

Aeric would begin to chase swordsman around the bay. "Damn this pilot is good!"

_"This is Swordsman I got a boegy on my back someone help me! This guy won't let go!"_ The pilot of the Osean Tomcat seemed concerned for his health at the moment.

"_ I got your back Swordsman break right I will handle this pilot!"_ The sight of a F-5e would line up behind Aeric as it was one of the Wardogs squadron members.

"_Okay Blaze be careful this guy is good. I am going to break left." _Swordsman's plane would break a hard left leaving Aeric who would now have to deal with a pursuing F-5e.

Aeric sneered as he turned his plane into a spin to avoid the random vulcan machine gun fire. During the spin though Aeric was able to notice the skies were becoming less friendly. Where were the planes? Where was the allies? Now noticing to the left, most were crashing into the sea? Were these war dog pilots this good?

"_ Blaze I am on your six, I got your back lets get this guy!" _The female voice from earlier rang through the radio message.

Aeric couldn't help but growl as his plane spun once more, though as he turned upsdie down he pulled a quick upward motion. He felt his plane rattle as he nearly dove into the sea. Though he missed it by mere inches. "Ghost to all remaining Fighters. Retreat, we aren't going to win this." That feeling alone didn't settle well with Aeric.

"This is Duke roger Ghost!" The hornet along with a few stragglers would begin a retreat. It seemed even the long range torpedoes didn't even touch the Kestrel. What a botched mission, this would not go well with high command at the base.

_" Did you see that white plane! What a pilot!" _ Another voice rang over the enemy communications.

"_ What was his name Chopper, was it Ghost?" _The females voice asked a question to the apparent male pilot who posed the question about the white Tomcat.

"_ I think so. They are retreating Edge lets go. Chopper mount up, we gotta protect the Kestrel."_ The captain of the group was Blaze apparently.

"_ Chopper here Roger Blaze moving to escort. God I wish we could have gotten that white plane."_

" _Edge Roger. Let it go Chopper, he seems more concern with seeing to his nearly destroyed squadron."_

_"Edge is right Chopper lets go."_ The three planes from Wardog squadron would fly back to escort the slightly damaged Kestrel to open water it was safe.

Aeric however with the few leftover units. Aeric slamming his fist into the center console. " We should have completed that mission. Grrr I failed!"

"Don't worry Ghost it just happens. Lets just go home and wait on our ass chewing." Dukes sense of humor in the oddest moments could be considered pointless.

"Yeah your right, at least I know that will be a successful mission. All remaining fighters line up on me. We are going home." Several planes would line up on the wings of others following the white Tomcat back toward Tiger Naval Base. Operation Dry Dock was a failure.


	4. Operation Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Ace Combat series. Though please enjoy this fanfiction I am writing.

Chapter 4

Operation Ambush

Aeric's Tomcat would finally touch down, backing toward the hangar. Harris visibly walking in that direction, which Aeric wasn't in the mood to talk with him, though that would have to wait. The cockpit glass rising as Aeric stepped out, his helmet removed and tucked under his right arm. Boots beginning to take him toward the hangars doors.

"Wait up Aeric." It was seldom that Harris actually called him by his first name.

Aeric blinked turning, his long pony tail resting over his shoulder. "What is it Harris?

"Only five of you came back?" His tone sounded solemn, it wasn't a good feeling to see twenty five planes leave and only five return. Harris placing an open hand on the nosecone of the Tomcat.

Aeric stared down a moment, a knot forming in his throat. "Yeah. I lost two of mine as well. Sorry I couldn't have done more for them." Turning his head he rubbed his temple, a forming migraine was becoming a soon to be reality.

"Don't worry Aeric, you can't save them all. You were not the only captain out there, but you the only one who came back. Just take care of our boys Aeric. This war isn't what it should be, if the prime minister was still here we would have never gone to war."

Aeric looked toward the orange sky, "I can't promise Harris. I met some pilots up there, they are really good. Not like the normal pilots or the ones from Belkan long ago. They have such good instincts and they work in groups. I couldn't shoot any planes down because I was trying to catch one. If those pilots are there next time, I am not sure I or the team will come out on top." Aeric's head now lowering it was a saddened thing to admit that you were not good enough.

Harris put his hand on Aeric's shoulder, "Look kid, you have nothing to prove out there. Just do what you can. You are one of the best I have ever seen, you just have to trust your instincts. You flying ability is top notch, but you always double guess yourself when you fire on targets. No one wants to kill anyone, but waiting will get others killed. We may have not asked for this way, but we have little choice in the matter. We must engage them with all our might. Osea is a huge country and if we fail they will destroy us."

Aeric nodded, "Your right Harris. I think I just need a drink, see you a little later." Those words being the last spoken to Harris. Aeric moving out of the hangar bay, seeing several of the other pilots move toward the barracks or the bar. He wanted a drink as well, walking into the small bar he nodded to a few people. Before taking a seat at a table, his hand searching for a pack of cigarettes. Before loosening one, the white stick resting between his fingers. A purple lighter removed and the cigarette lit.

"You seemed troubled Captain."A familiar female voice touched his ear, the chair in front pulled out as Major Natashya took a seat. Black sunglasses rested on her nose, "I heard we took a heavy loss in Operation Dry Dock."

Aeric leaned back a moment, half not expecting to see her back so soon. "Yeah losing a bunch of veteran pilots has that effect on most. Though your right, we lost a lot of good men and women today in battle. Why are you here? I thought you were looking into that Osean Prisoner we captured off the coast?"

The major shot him a rather flirtatious smile, her thick accent was always nice to listen to. "I came back to see on somethings. I think I have found where the Prime Minister has gone missing. Though I am unsure as to how well this will go. It seems someone in the higher ranks desires this war, I do not know why."

Aeric tilted his head, another drag from his cigarette the smoke circulating from his lips. "Do you mean possible location of Prime Minister Nikanor?" This thought intrigued him, though why had the Major held back on telling anyone? That answer sort of came when she spoke about the higher ranks wanting this war. "I see."

"Do not look so disheartened Captain is it now." A moment taken to notice his new marks, "War brings out the worse in all. So don't always take what you are fighting for at face value. It sometimes proves that what you are fighting for isn't what you should be?"

Aeric growled softly, "You should be careful Major Natashya, you speak treason." His fingers beginning to rap softly upon the wooden table. His cigarette then removed and outed in the tan colored ashtray.

"You are a good man Aeric. I tell you these things because you aren't just a normal soldier. You think and know things aren't what they should be. Just be more aware of your situation, things are never what they appear to be Aeric." Her hand removing her sunglasses, rubbing a hand through her hair.

"What makes you think I won't turn you in for these remarks. Hardly any trust you here, I am sure you know that."Aeric set his pack of cigarettes on the table, removing a second. A light being sparked and he took a quick puff, the lighter being set on top as well.

"Now now Aeric, you think after all we been through I would be worried about you ratting me out to Griggs?" A smirk upon her lips, hand sliding to grab the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. Taking one herself before lighting it. "You are one of the handful I trust with my honest opinions. Besides don't worry I think after this cigarette I am going to take a much needed break."

Aeric laughed a moment, "You are right, all the things I let you get away with. Turning you in for treason would sound sort of pointless." Eyes cutting to Duke as he walked up.

"Captain Chambers. Base Commander is ordering all remaining pilots to the sky. He will have a special inflight briefing." A soft salute to the Major would follow. "Major Natashya."

Aeric sighed outing his half smoked cigarette, "We just flew over ten hours we can't fly much.."He stopped talking knowing it was more or less pointless. What were they planning now? Cutting a glance to Natashya. "Seems our break is over, take care on whatever you intend to do."

The major nodded softly, "You as well Captain, I will be watching the newspapers. I am looking forward to hearing of your exploits there." Eyes cutting to Duke as she just nodded, her form sliding out of the chair as she moved away. Leaving the two of them to their orders.

Duke would just whistle softly as she parted company with the two. "Man she is such a piece of work. We have a pot going around you two are a couple. Come on give me a hint Captain?"

Aeric slanted his eyes to Duke, "We are just friends. You looking for a a demotion?" A posed joking threat as he walked ahead of Duke going toward the air strip. Several planes already being loaded onto the runway and taking off. Several were large bombers what were they planning now?

Duke rose his hands as he spoke, "Ho ho touched a nerve sorry Captain just picking on you." Though the threat of the demotion was something he took a little more serious. "I guess another girl on this base got your attention then huh? Captain?" He never got an answer swiftly following Aeric toward the planes.

The group of fighter and bombers were quickly dispersed into the air. Aeric staring at the controls to his Tomcat, several planes out in the sky. It seemed the debriefing was just the surpise bombing of the Sand Island Osean Air Base. "This is Ghost to all inbound bombers lay your heavy damage to the barracks and hangars. To all fighters focus on the anti aircraft and enemy air craft. Try to let no one get into the sky. If we do this I am sure you all will recieve promotions."

The sounds of various chatter filled his radio, "Hey Ghost, you make it sound so easy? Perhaps this will turn out better than the last one right?"

Aeric growled, "Don't joke about that Duke. We lost many good men, lets not let that become our future fate. Ghost moving in, Ghost Fox one!" There would be a quick missile fired from Aeric's Tomcat the missile slamming into the communication tower on Sand Island's base. The attack could now commence with no chance of enemy reinforcements.

Several of the large bombers began to drop their heavy payloads upon various instalations. Several planes getting into the air however would give the yuke pilots some trouble.

Aeric shifted his plane over into a quick barrell roll. A enemy fighter flying by him, only to recieve several vulcan machine gun rounds from Duke. "Nice shot Duke keep it up this base won't last long."

"Thank you sir, just doing my job. You hear that guys we almost done here lets wrap it up!"

Aeric would fire two missiles from his plane, an enemy fighter falling into flames as it landed near the runway. It seemed more planes were getting up into the air. Aeric's eyes more attuned looking for the Wardog squadron hoping they had been destroyed prior to this battle.

"Ghost we got an unarmed aircraft leaving on that runway? Orders?" Dukes plane lining up with the large bulky craft.

Aeric looking over to see the large bulk of a plane, "Leave it! Get that fighter coming out of the hangar bay.

"Roger will do Ghost! Watch you six!"

Aeric blinked hearing the warning his plane spinning to avoid several burst rounds from the enemy F-5e.

"_Damn I almost had him! Chopper its the white Tomcat we need to get him this time! He has done killed ten of our planes!" _The females voice echoed through enemy communications.

_"This is Chopper Roger that Edge! I am moving up on your right side to support."_

"_Cancel that order Chopper! Move to aid Grim, he needs to get into the air. Edge don't get so caught up chasing that ghost!"_

"_Chopper.. Roger that Blaze moving to support Grim."_

" _ I can get him though Blaze! Let me... Oh shit!"_ The woman's voice changed to a sharp pitch watching the enemy fighter plane she was chasing begin to change its position.

Aeric shifted from left to right avoiding the vulcan machine gun fire. It seemed to close for enemy missiles though not far enough to try a trick as of yet. Another burst round of Vulcan Machine gun fire would wizz by his planes nose. "That's it!" With that said, Aeric pushed his nose straight down. Pressing the after burners on. This forced his plane to ratle as he completed a circle to end up behind Edge. His vulcan machine gun fire would begin.

_" This is Edge! I am taking damage!" _Her plane would begin to spark a litle as random rounds rattled along her planes hull.

_"Blaze moving in Edge! Move I will deal with him!"_ Blazes F-5e would move in firing a missile at Aeric's plane attemtping to force the plane away from the injured plane of Edge.

Aeric glanced over his shoulder to hear the incoming missile alarms. "Great lucky Wardog!" Plane now forced to pull up and attempt a few basic evasive maneuvers the missile missing its target as it exploded into the air.

_"Thanks Blaze I owe you!"_ Edge was able to relax a little her voice softening. "_ He is really good. Almost as good as the Captain."_

"_Don't worry about it Edge. We still have to stop those bombers."_ Though her words about their missing captain touched his ears. "_Your right. Maybe we will see this guy again."_

Aeric now realized his planes were vastly becoming outnumbered. The bombers all but one destroyed. Though several areas of high damaged would have to suffice. "Ghost to all Yuke pilots, mission complete lets go home!"

"Sir yes sir!" Dukes voice rang out as he moved up beside the White Tomcat. His voice speaking again, "Hey Ghost, you got them rattled that was some awesome flying. Keep it up and they will start calling you the White Ghost of Yuktobania."

Aeric laughed softly, "Yeah we will see Duke, lets just get home, we lost enough today." Those being the final words, all Yuktobanian aircraft disengaged leaving the Sand Island air base in shambles of destroyed metal and fire.


	5. Some Much Needed Downtime

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Ace Combat Series

Chapter 5

Some Much Needed Down Time

The set of fighters and one remaining bomber landed in the Tiger Naval runway. Aeric looking straight ahead as his radio blared a little. "Captain Aeric Chambers you are to report to the Base Commanders office ASAP."

The simple alarming sound told him not everything was good to go, this leaving a much needed mark of concern for Aeric. His fist clenched as he turned his plane toward the small hangar. Had something gone wrong, from what he could tell the base had been desimated. The sun was beginning to rise, he was exausted. Couldn't all this wait till the afternoon. Let him get a quick nap? More or less wishful thinking.

"Wooo Ghost sound like you in a world of hurt. Don't piss off the base commander to much. I want to be there when we get those medals for that great bombing run." Duke seemed particularly pleased with this assignment. Then again destroying two enemy planes and two anti air weapons should make anyone happy. "Hey Captain I make sure to mention you dropped twelve enemy fighters and a few of those anti air guns to. You know I hate to forget all those who helped me reach the top."

Aeric had to laugh as he stepped out of the plane, sliding down the ladder. Duke was a good guy, a great friend. Aeric had to admit that having him around made things easier. Walking away as Harris could be seen complaining to one of the mechanics.

Within a few minutes he would be walking into the base commanders office. With the door opening he tensed as he was greeted with a much unexpected suprise.

"Captain! What the hell do you call that display! All you guys did was spray the airfield. You failed to destroy the airfield. You lost several of our bombers! I don't know what to do with you Captain! The higher ups are so irate and talking demoting me! I will be damned if I will let that happen you hear me! All current attacks are going to be instigated by the Murska Air Force Base. You are banned from the skies till this changes! Get out of my sight Captain Chambers!"

Aeric was completely stunned by the Commanders reactiong, finding this to be very unexpected. "I.." Nothing was allowed to even follow, having to accept the commands he saluted quickly. "Sir!" Turning on his heels he walked away shutting the door. The animosity could be felt intensly as he moved away from the base commanders office.

Aeric reached his barracks and collapsed on the bed. His head was throbbing, a drink and a cigarette weren't on his high list of interest. It seemed though the morning would come showing the several soldiers that were on Tiger Naval Base completing drills and other such things. Aeric however was finally dressed down in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, one wouldn't recognize the captain dressed down. Perhaps this was his intentions.

Inside the small bar, an empty beer bottle along with a half full one rested upon the table. The ashtray had a few loose cigarettes in them. Most were either broken or half smoked. Aeric's eyes closed, inhaling a little of the smoke off his currrent cigarette.

"Ghost that you?" The voice of Duke would cast a shadow over Aeric's position. "I wasn't aware that you were allowed to have civilian clothes?"

Aeric blinked looking over to Duke, " Well we can't always be on duty now can we?"

Duke smirked, "Well you got me there Ghost. So how bad did you get your ass chewed off?"

Aeric half smirked finishing off his beer, "I will let you know when Griggs gives it back."

"Damn that bad huh? So what's going to happen?" Duke seemed concerned about what would happen to them.

Aeric shrugged, "Well I don't know about you, but they banned me from the skies. They also handed over the spear head of this war to Murska Air Force Base so we got to get used to being support now." A slightly annoyed thought passing Aeric's mind.

"Wait they can't band you from the sky! That's insane you are ten times the pilot than most of the aces that they talk about at Murska Air Force Base. Thats bull." Duke taking a seat on the chair, looking toward Aeric waving his hand for a beer.

The waitress moving over setting a beer down for Duke looking over to Aeric, "Want a third one Captain?"

Aeric shook his head, "Don't sweat it so much, maybe if I am lucky I can take a trip home. I haven't seen my parents in a year, heard my sister enrolled in college." Eyes shifting over to the waitress, shaking his head, "No thats okay I had more than I need anyway." Setting some money on her tray to cover his two drinks. Reaching over and grabbing another cigarette.

Duke blinked, "Wait you are serious aren't you Captain? We are at war, they won't let us go anywhere." Grabbing his beer, the cap twisted off. "Wait you have a sister? You never said anything about that?"

"I know Duke, it's just wishful thinking. I need a little distraction it's been hell on me the pass few weeks." With the promotion and bad solo mission it's been a lot more hassle than I like."

Duke shook his head, "Don't sweat it so much Ghost. Can't always be a bad day. See if they will let you go home. Give you something to do?"

Aeric shook his head, "I know Duke I think I will."

Seargent Trent would run up to Aeric, "Captain Chambers sir!" Saluting quickly only to see Duke there, " Oh sorry there um First Lieutenant Charlins."

Duke blinked, "Woah ho there kid, just call me Duke, I don't care for this formality crap."

Aeric quirked a brow, "What you need now son, you look scared?"

Trent nodded, "I will try to remember Duke.. Oh Captain Chambers, a member of Ofnir is here to see you he is in the debriefing room. He said come in uniform? Whatever that means."

Duke blinked, "Why would Ofnir be flying so low here?"

Aeric shrugged, but didn't like this at all. Ofnir was an ace group of pilots, even their ranks were classified. He didn't understand that or why they wanted to see him of all people. Getting up and walking away leaving both Trent and Duke as confused as he seemed to be.

Aeric reached the debriefing room, his dark green military uniform on, hat resting on his head. Looking around before noticing someone standing in the distance. "You requested to see me Sir?"

The voice came with a dark tone, yet it wasn't Yuktobonian." So your Captain Chambers, your nothing but a kid." The voice held no respect for the one in front of him.

Aeric growled, "What do you want.." His patience for this man wasn't growing.

"Watch it boy, I could have you permanently clipped from the sky. Anyway, I wanted you here because I need some answers about a certain Major. I think you know who I am talking about."

Aeric's eyes would slant a bit pushing the front of his hat down a little. "No I am afraid I don't. You see you are going to have to be very specific about what you are asking me."

The man would growl, "Don't fuck with me Captain! I am talking about Major Natashya! She was last heard speaking with you. She took some important things from data lab. Then she dissapeared, she is labeled a traitor and will be killed once found. Now as a citicizen of Yuktobonia and a Pilot in this countries air force. I order you to tell me where she went!"

Aeric's eyes widened, Natashya was a lot of things but a traitor no she wouldn't do that. Listening about it Aeric shook his head looking away now. "I don't know anything, we didn't even talk much last I saw her."

The man's hand would shift out of the shadows jerking Aeric off the ground. The man was easily six foot plus. "Listen here boy, we kill traitors and their families. You want to have your mother, father, and sister executed because you protected a traitor!"

Aeric's hands would rise up grasping the man's wrist to keep himself balanced, feet leaving the ground. Then came the threatening words about his family. That was the last straw Aeric could handle, pushing forward with his weight the man and him would crash into the wall. Aeric punching the man in the stomach, lifting his head up with his right hand, about ready to punch him a second time. "No one threatens my family!"

The man was caught off balance by the weight shift only to recieve a painful shot in the stomach. The kid was strong a lot stronger than he looked. The blow causing spit to fly from the man's lips. "Oof!" Head being slowly rose to recieve a second blow. Everything Aeric had said was lost in confusion from being punched earlier.

"Whats going on here! Captain what the hell are you doing!" The sight of the base commander would be visible swinging the door open. "Let that man go now! Are you looking to be court marshalled!"

Aeric turned to see Griggs walking in sigh passing his lips pushing the man back into the wall. "It's. He!"

The man was released falling back against the wall, hearing Aeric about to answer Griggs. "Just a heated argument is all Base Commander nothing to be worried about. Your kid there got some bite to him. Glad to see some soldiers still have some emotion."

Griggs blinked looking to Aeric then back to the man from Ofnir. Hearing him speak about Aeric and him having a simple argument. Shaking his head, "Well whatever happened hurry the hell up, we are about to have a debriefing about Operation Stepping Stone."

Aeric growled but calmed down lifting his hat from the ground, apparently this was a personal matter that the base commander didn't know about or need to know. "What operation sir?"

The man from Ofnir nodded, "I was just leaving, I wish your men well on this mission it will be important that it succeed." The man stopping beside Aeric as he whispered in his ear, "Don't forget what I said boy." With that he would walk out the door shutting it behind him.

The base commander extended his hand for Aeric to sit. Hearing the guy from Ofnir speak about how important this mission was. He knew the justifications of how important this mission was. "Take a seat Captain I will explain it when everyone gets here."

Aeric was moving to take a seat, the Ofnir pilot catching his full attention with those last threatening words. Fist balling up onl to take a seat. The announcement going over the intercoms for all marines to come to the debriefing room.

Within ten to fifteen minutes the room was full of marines, the base commander dimming the lights. "Okay men. This will be a very important mission, this is our stepping stone if you will into Osean territorities We will lead a large amphibious force with several of our hovercrafts which will be launched from our loading ships. They will be escorted by Frigates and Destroyers. Also if you men fail to take the beach, the Scinfaxi will begin attacks with burst missiles and decimate whatever is left of their forces. Though I expect you men to do an excellent job, we are providing sufficient helicopter support. Also as an added bonus, Captain Chambers will fly support in his Tomcat for you men. That is all."

Everybody in the room would stand up and salute Griggs, the mission was set into motion now it was time to go to war. Everyone filing out leaving Aeric to linger a little behind.

Aeric was confused on the matter why was he the only fighter pilot going up. He wasn't that famous? Then again a sick filling hit his stomach, wondering if it had anything to do with Ofnir. Time to question it had passed though. Aeric exiting and moving toward the hangar.

Duke would come running up behind Aeric, "What happened? What's going on.?"

Aeric turned momentarily to face Duke, "I don't know what the hell happened in there. I just got to get in the air. Apparently I am flying support cover for those marines."

Duke blinked, "Wait why didn't the base commander call for us? I mean we are pilots to?"

Aeric shook his head, "Thats what worries me. I don't know. Just, I will see you when I get back." Aeric moving into the lockeroom changing into a flight uniform. His jumpsuit unzipped, when he stepped out seeing Harris eyeing his plane carefully, "Something wrong?"

Harriss looked toward Aeric and shrugged, "Maybe I am just getting old. I thought something was out of place. Heard you got a big mission good luck up there." Harris extending the white helmet to Aeric who was approaching.

Aeric canted his head to look at his plane. Nothing stood out, well at least not to him. "Don't worry so much Harris. I will come back soon." Taking the helmet and putting it on, not in the mood to talk about what happened in the room with Ofnir, or about the mission. His hands clutching the ladder as he climbed up.

Engine within a minute would warm up as the plane moved toward the runway only to turn onto the airstrip.

"This is the control tower, your clear to launch Ghost Happy Hunting!"

"Roger control tower." Aeric looking ahead as the sun had begun to stair down on him. Hitting the afterburners before the plane was sent flying forard, only to lift into the air. Aeric now knowing his direction would begin to fly over the Frigates, Destroyers, and Loading Ships. This mission had to be important. Vaguely knowing anything about the Scinfaxi. What was going to happen next, well within an hour or two Aeric would get his answers. Hoping that the Major knew was she was doing as well.


	6. Operation Stepping Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat Series

Chapter 6

Operation Stepping Stone

The Sun was now peering down on the amphibious units that were racing toward Sand island. Aeric's eyes cutting to his radar beginning to see several enemy dots form up. It seemed they knew they were coming, Aeric speaking into his radio. "Ghost moving in to intercept inbound fighters. God speed to you all." Those simple words would be all, Aeric's white Tomcat racing headfirst into battle, watching as what appeared to be twenty enemy planes cut toward him.

_"The Nuggetts shouldn't be up here."_ The voice of one of the War Dog Pilots pierced the air.

_"Your right Chopper. They can barely manage to keep their planes in the air._ _What do you think Captain?"_

_"I agree Archer, but right now there is no choice. We have to destroy this fleet."_

_"I know this mission is wrong, but Perrault doesn't care about that right now. Blaze it's that white Tomcat!" _The woman's voice raising several octives with the sight of the incoming White Tomcat.

_"Shit! To all Rookie Pilots, this is First Lieutenant Davenport do not engage the White Tomcat, avoid it at all cost! Engage only the ships and helicopters do you here me!"_ Choppers voice was tense with the mentioning of the White Tomcat.

_" What now sir! I uhh, I heard you talk about that guy but, what now Blaze?" _ The young pilot known as Archer awaited orders.

Blaze was to busy looking at his radar, listening to Chopper tell the rookies to stay away. That was a great idea, before shaking his head. _"Archer stay in back and cover us. Blaze moving to engage White Tomcat, War Dog Squadron concentrate your attack on that plane._"

_"Roger!"_ Each of the War Dog squadron pilots answered their leader following him into attack positions.

Aeric's eyes would shift seeing four planes begin their pace to combat speed. It had to be War Dog Squadron, no one else seemed to stand out. There was a fourth member now, so they got a new pilot. Which was it that would be their weakness, Aeric leaning on the thrusters. Only to pull the trigger, several Vulcan rounds fired toward his opponent he needed to seperate them.

The four F-16's would split apart as the White Tomcat forced them to pull apart with scattered machine gun fire. Aeric moving up behind one of them, his fingers shifting the toggle switch to his missiles. The reticle beginning to quickly wave back and forth.

_"Blaze get this guy off me now! He almost has missle lock!"_

_"Calm down Chopper just keep flying like you are we will get him off you!"_

_"Easy for you to say Blaze he isn't behind you!"_

_"Edge here, break right Chopper I am going to try and flank him!"_

_"Finally someone is thinking! Fine I am breaking right.. Now!"_

_"Edge Fox Two!" _The missile being launched from her plane would whistle toward Aeric's plane.

Aeric growled with the sudden jerk from the pilot he was chasing, only to see a missile coming his way. "Oh hell!" His hand turning his joystick, and hitting the afterburners forcing him to fly at an akward downward move. The missile still following him, before he pulled up before hitting the ocean. The missile slamming into the waves behind him.

_"I missed him!"_

_"Don't worry so much Nagase, Blaze is on him now!"_

_"Stop talking Chopper and get over to help him, this guys a handful!" _ Edge's plane shifting and following behind Blaze and Archer.

_"Right sorry sorry! Coming guys!"_ Chopper quickly flying behind Edge just glad the heat was off him.

The nuggetts however were having good luck destroying the hovercrafts and some of the Frigates.

"Ghost we are getting beat up here we need some help or we are going to. Ahhh!" The sound from one of the loading ships would end when a guided bomb landed on it.

Aeric growled having his hands full with just staying out of missile locke from War Dog Squadron. "This is Ghost moving in to try an assist. I got my hands full with War Dog Squadron!" The white tomcat flying hard and fast along the water line. Only to quickly pull up, a quick missile lock and fire would release two missiles into an enemy F-5e. The plane bursting into fire while Aeric flew by. Only to shoot several vulcan machine gun rounds into another enemy F-5e. "Ghost two bogeys down, moving for a third."

_"Captain this guy is unreal, he is shooting our guys down while running from us! What are we going to do!"_

_"Calm down Archer, we knew this might happen, just try and see if you can get a lock on him. I am now to close for missiles. I am switching to guns. Edge and Chopper, get over there and finish up those hover craft and helicopters. We are spending to much time chasing a Ghost. The nuggetts can't do it all alone."_

_"But Blaze!"_

_"Thats an order Edge! Now get to it."_

_"Yes sir. Edge moving to assist nuggetts."_

_"Roger, Chopper moving in as well."_

Aeric noticed two of the planes broke away from the four man group chasing him, what was going on wait. Realizing to late as they began to fire upon the ships. "No no Damnit all! I won't let you!" Sudden soundsw of machine gun fire restored his attention, several hitting his plane this time, smoke beginning to fill his cockpit. No this wasn't the end, "I have been hit! Rising to higher Altitude to try and lose the planes behind me."

"Don't worry Ghost, we are launching a Burst Missile now." The Scinfaxi submarine would release one of it's burst missiles into the sky.

_"It's a burst missile! Nuggetts you have to climb! Climb!" _Edge cutting her eyes to the side watching as the missile went high into the air.

_"Come on guys you can do it!"_ chopper would exclaim loudly over his mic.

Aeric cut a glance to the rising missile. "Shit! There are still boats down there what are you doing!" His tomcat quickly rising up toward the sky, his goal was to be above five thousand feet. Noticing the two chasing planes had broken off temporarily.

"It doesn't matter, we have lost this battle, if we don't clear the skies a second wave will be pointless. God forgive us for these mistakes we are about to make." The scinfaxi captain would go silent from the radio.

"Thats just bullshit! Huh what a lazer!" The lazer whizzed by Aeric's plane and nearly cut it in two. Hitting the burst missile as it exploded in mid air. "Where did that come from!"

_"That came from the Arkbird! It took out the missile!"_

_"Seems that way Archer, continue our attack. The enemy is almost destroyed."_

_"Roger Blaze."_

Frustration now set in with Aeric the smoke in his cockpit already making it unbearable to breath. The sensors all blinking randomly. His plane shifting as a set of two missiles fired from his side cut down another enemy F-5e. "Splash another enemy." The words had no good meaning behind it this battle was full of insanities. In trtuh Aeric felt it was time for him to die.

"We are firing another Burst Missile Ghost you should rise above five thousand feet now. Firing!" The captain issuing orders to Aeric as he floated above them in the skies.

Aeric blinked, before pulling up on his joystick, the planes nose pointing up. Wondering what the enemy would do now, where had that lazer come from. It couldn't have been that. It had to be the Arkbird. Yet again before Aeric even reached five thousand feet the lazer would appear in the distance cutting down the missile. This was becoming a quick one sided mission, not seeing anymore of his fellow soldiers below just a sea of bodies and metal.

"This is the Scinfaxi, Ghost if you are still alive we are launching several Burst Missiles we will win this war." Those words being the omen as several missiles went rising into the sky.

Aeric's machine gun fire cut down another enemy F-5e blinking as the missiles came up. "I hope this works." Aeric's plane rising up pointing toward the heavens.

_"Blaze several Burst Missiles have just gone up." _Edge's plane pointing toward the sky.

_"Blaze we lost Zodiac and Beta Squadron, that White Tomcat is still cutting our fighters to ribbons even wounded." _Archer explaining loudly.

_"I guess any pilot willing to fight so hard for his cause is a pilot worth his wings."_ Blaze remaniscing a little of what Captain Bartlett had said on his first mission in the Sand Island Squadron.

_"He maybe impressive but he is still our enemy kid."_ Chopper attempting to remind Blaze that pilot was tearing their nuggetts apart.

_"To all Nuggetts rise as fast as you can if you don't!" _ The commands from Blaze came to late one of the missiles ignited as the screams of their fellow pilots were silenced with sheer force.

_"No the nuggetts! They couldn't get up here in time!" _Archer's voice was filled with sadness.

Aeric's plane was lowering down into attack position on one of the War Dog Squadron, however a lazer cutting by the nose of his plane forced a quick downward motion, the nose cut completely off, the cockpit exploded into smoke and loud sirens. Aeric pulling the ejector handle as he was sent flying into the sky. Seeing in the faint distance the rising of the Scinfaxi, it was wounded and wounded bad. "We have lost this war, I am sorry Major, sorry Duke, sorry Harris I wasn't good enough to stop them.

The parachute would glide Aeric into the ocean below. Green dye beginning to form around his floating body. Only for the loud explosion of the Scinfaxi to grab his full attention. Seeing the lazer die away, now what would happen to Yuktobonia. Aeric passing out on his back just floating in the ocean, a snack for any predator.


	7. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do notown any of the Ace Combat Series

Chapter 7

New Beginning

The Sand Island Base would be filled with buzz, a short guy with brown hair was running around with a camera. "Commander Hamilton is it true we captured a Yuktobonian pilot?"

The second in command would tilt his head to the reporter. "Not now Genette." The second in command opening a door to an interogation office.

Genette would shift back watching as the usually calm second in command moved into the interrogation room. "Oh. Sorry."

"Is it the White Tomcat Genette?" A female voice would cast toward the reporter.

"I don't know Nagase. Commander Hamilton wouldn't tell me anything." Genette turning to face the dark haired aviator. "Where is everyone else?"

Nagase shook her head, " Blaze, Archer, and Chopper are checking on the injured. I just had to see if this was the White Tomcar pilot. Maybe he knows where the Captain is..." Hope being all that Nagase at the time could count on.

Inside of the interrogation room a large old man would strike Aeric along the temple. " You stupid Yuktobonian scum! Tell us what we want to know or we will make sure you suffer worse."

Aeric's face was coated in dry blood, his glasses shattered and laying on the ground. The blow to his temple did nothing more than jerk his head to the side. Hearing the base commanders words once more. "Captain Aeric Chambers, 766444." Aeric's head lowering again after giving his rank and serial number.

"I have had it you bastard. I am going to crack your head open. Maybe then you will talk boy."

Hamilton would step forward grabbing the base commanders arm. "Sir please calm down, there are rules to engagement we can't kill him. Let me talk with him, maybe I can get him to cooperate."

The base commander growled, "Fine Hamilton I will give you one chance, if he doesn't talk. So help me."

Hamilton nodded softly, "Thank you sir." Waiting on the base commander to back up. Now looking to Aeric, "Captain Chambers is it? My Commander Orson Perrault would like some simple answers. I would like for you to be reasonable. You may even get a little pardon if you work with us."

Aeric slanted his eyes up to the blue eyed Hamilton, only to spit blood on his cheek. "Go to hell, I am no traiter. Do what you got to do." Aeric's head lowering again, his body hurt so bad.

Hamitlon shook his head leaning back, whiping the blood from his face. "You do have a lot of fight Yuke. Though I think you will help us."

Perrault quirked a brow, "Move Hamilton I have had it with this punk." Perrault shoving back Hamilton, grabbing Aeric by the collar his fist slamming into his face twice. A slight crack heard. "Damn you little punk!"

Aeric felt the first punch, his cheek swelling up, then the second hit his jaw. Blood spilling from his lips and down against his flight pants. A subtle chuckle passing his lips hearing the crack, "How's your hand.."

Hamilton shook his head watching as Perrault's brash actions ended with a broken hand. "Sir are you alright?" Putting a hand on Perrault's shoulder.

Perrault jerked away from Hamilton, "I'm fine, make sure he is sent to November City I am sure the council will have better luck with him." Opening the door, the base commander made his way toward the infirmary. "Out of my way!" Barking at both Nagase and Genette.

Hamilton saluted, "Sir." Waiting till the door opened and then shut. Now turning to face Aeric, Hamilton's demeanor changed. Slamming Aeric's head back into the wall. "You listen very carefully boy. You are going to help us." Hamilton tossing some files on the table. "Yuktobonia has deemed you a traitor, they are going to execute your family boy."

Aeric's head being jerked back caused his teeth to clench in anger. Only for Hamilton to slam words against him, hearing about the traitor issues. Then about his family, "Your a liar!" Aeric attempted to get up, his binds forcing him to remain in the chair. "Stop your lies!"

Hamilton growled, "You think it's a lie here." Hamilton opened an classfied document. It read with simple instructions. Ofnir to Tiger Naval Base, Captain Chambers is a traiter. He has stollen sensitive documents related to the Scinfaxi class subs. Orders to cease his family shall commense soon. "

Aeric stared at the document trying to say it was a lie. Seeing the special mark, but with Ofnir's name on the document it had to be true. Aeric staring down at the floor, "I'm no traiter, I'm not."

Hamilton grinned seeing the sadness on Aeric's face. "Well you can do two things, rot in a jail cell. Or agree to help us. Maybe if you are lucky this war will end before they get your family."

Aeric just stared at the floor, the words from Hamilton continued to repeat in his mind. Only for Aeric to nod his head, "Fine, whatever you want. What do you want me to do." Aeric glancing up at Hamilton.

"Good glad to hear you are more compliant now. You are going to fly for us now. You will get your assignment soon. Good night Former Captain Chambers."

Aeric looked up to Hamilton a little confused, "What do you mean good night." Eyes growing a little larger seeing a fist slam into the side of his face, the lights going dim. Not ever remembering his head dropping.

"Are you insane why would we fly with an enemy!" Choppers voice boomed toward Commander Hamilton.

"He's right sir, this doesn't make sense." Archer would have to agree with his friend.

Hamilton shook his head, "I know it doesn't sound like a good idea. However he has agreed to fight with us. I am also sure you are aware of his skills and could use another pilot to back you up."

"I still don't know Commander Hamilton." Blaze sharing his concerns, "How could we trust this pilot to help us?"

Hamilton stared at Blaze, "Do not worry we will set measures to make sure Private Second Class Aeric Chambers flies by the rules."

Nagase tilted her head, "Wait what does that mean?"

Hamilton shook his head, "Don't worry about it for now. Just be ready for deployment , Your dismissed War Dog Squadron."

"Man this is bull shit Blaze!" Choppers continued frustration would echoe through the hallways. The group going into the main break room.

Archer nodded, "I know what you mean, flying with someone who shot down our friends. I think it's crazy to."

"I don't think it's a picnic either." The dark voice of Aeric passed toward the four approaching pilots. His simple dark gree flight suit resting on his form. Private Second Class marks on the front of his uniform. Long black hair against his shoulder. "So you are the guys I couldn't gun down to save my life."

"Wait. He's.." Chopper's voice stopped in mid phrase.

"A kid! The White Ghost is a kid!" Nagase was in disbelief looking at the bruised up face of the one who nearly shot her down.

Blaze quirked a brow, his simple aviator hat removed and set on the table. Noticing no other pilot sat near the kid. "So you must be Ghost."

Aeric quirked a brow, "Don't call me that. You aren't worthy enough to even call me by my call sign."

"What you say!" Chopper reaching forward and jerking Aeric from his seat. "You better watch your mouth thats your Captain."

Aeric growled as he was jerked up, having been beaten quite a bit already he wasn't in the mood to be slammed around. "Or what going to strip my rank further, make me a civilian. Going to make me do worse than I got to already. Like you can make me do worse than shoot down my former allies. Grow the hell up and get out of my face!" With those sharp words Aeric slapped both of Chopper's arms away shoving him back. "I am not in the mood to deal with kids."

Chopper was stunned by the harsh words from Aeric only to be shoved back. "Hey you."

Archer looked down, this guy looked about his age, but just didn't hold himself like a new pilot. So this was a Yuktobonian Ace.

Nagase shook her head, "Please tell me did you see a prisoner by the name of Captain Bartlett? Please tell me?"

Aeric cut his eyes to Nagase, "... Don't know the name, sorry. My base didn't deal with captured POW's.

Chopper snapped, "Why should we believe you!"

Nagase rose her hand tapping Chopper on the shoulder. "That's enough. I believe him."

"Huh." Chopper left confused by the comment shrugging as he sat in a chair.

Aeric shook his head plopping back down on the couch, hand sliding along his sore jaw, that Commander Hamilton punched like a son of a bitch." Taking a moment to eye up his new squad, "Can I get some names or do I assume to just never talk with you. I am former Captain Aeric Chambers."

The four pilots looked to one another as if they didn't want to answer Aeric. Nagase looking to him, "I am First Lieutenant Kei Nagase, call sign Edge."

The young pilot looked to Nagase then heard her introduce herself. " I am Second Lieutenant Hans Grim, callsign Archer."

Chopper shrugged, "Oh man fine fine. I am First Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, call sign Chopper."

The leader just looked at Aeric, "Just call me Blaze or kid I answer to both. So Aeric, what call sign you want?"

Aeric shrugged looking at each of the pilots. Edge seemed to be a second in command. Noticing how Chopper reacted when she told him it was alright. Archer was the rookie pilot to the team easily read by his reactions. That left Chopper to be the loud mouth, he must be the heart to the team. Blaze was the silent looking leader, this was going to be hard. He knew it already, "Call me whatever."

"How about murderer!" An airman rushed Aeric as he slammed into him, the two bodies rolling over the couch. The airmen beginning to punch Aeric repeadidly. "You killed my brother you fucking Ghost!"

Aeric was sent crashing over the couch, feeling weight on his chest along with several punches in his face. Not even getting a chance to say anything.

"Hey hey stop that!" Chopper moving to pull the airmen off of Aeric.

Blaze moving in to hold the other arm the airmen drug back.

"Don't stop me! He destroyed Boxcar squadron, he murdered my brother! I will kill him! He's a murderer he should be dead not them! You like killing nuggetts don't you Ghost! Killed a lot of us during the raid and yesterday!"

Aeric just laid back, the punches from this guy were nothing like Perrault or Hamilton so they were taken. "Go to hell." Alan leaning up to sit, blood pouring from his nose. "When you get in the sky anything can happen! Don't blame me for being a pilot, I do my job like you do yours. I just do mine better." Aeric standing up and dusting himself off.

The airman growled trying to lunge toward Aeric, "I will kill you!"

Blaze snappd to Aeric, "That's enough Private get the hell out of here!"

Aeric sneered, "Fine whatever. Out of my way!" Elbowing his way by Archer who nearly fell over, the door being slammed behind him. Was this team even going to function together.

Edge looking to Archer and then back to Blaze and Chopper as the airman was released.

Tears now flowing from the airman's eyes. "He killed my big brother.. We joined together, It's not fair he lives and my brother dies. Why should someone who killed so many be allowed to live."

Blaze sighed looking down, "I am sorry, no one can answer that for you. But there is nothing we can do about it now."

That was the only thing that the group could agree on, there was nothing they could do about it.


	8. Handful of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Combat Series

Chapter 8

Handful of Hope

The next few days Aeric had distanced himself from everyone on the base. Spending lots of time on the end of the runway near the ocean itself. The salty breeze was a welcome feeling, Aeric's newly replaced ugly black box shaped glasses were on his nose. This entire time on the base had been rough. From the introduction to the base where he was humiliated in the utmost sense of the word. This was just a nightmare he would wake up soon right?

"Watching the waves son." The old man known as Pops would approach Aeric. He was the mechanic on the base and friends with all the pilots.

Aeric shook his head, "Sure you want to be out conversing with the enemy they might label you a traitor."

Pops quirked a brow, "Wouldn't be the first time kid. "

Aeric turned to look at Pops, "What do you mean?

Pops laughed, "Don't worry so much kid. You know no one here would accept you."

Aeric growled, "Thats not what I am worried about. I don't give a shit about the people or this base. I want to protect my family. I was labled a traitor by my own country. They will execute my family if they find them. My mother and father might be safe, but my sister attends a technology college near the eastern side of Yuktobonia they will kill her."

Pops now understood a litle more of why the kid was fighting with them. "What did you do to get called a traitor."

Aeric sighed, "I protected a Major in the Yuke army. She's always been a friend of mine even if she is untrustworthy. I think this is why I was called a traitor. I think my plane was rigged to give out even before the lazer did it."

Pops was confused but nodded, "Seems like Yuktobonia is having a lot of problems."

Aeric grumbled, "Your telling me."

Pops quirked a brow at Aeric, "So why did you decide to talk to me?"

Aeric shook his head, "Don't know, maybe because your not a Osean. Or maybe it's just because you remind me of a friend of mine back on base."

Pops laughed, "I hear that alot." The part about being like a friend to most people. However Pops was impressed Aeric could tell he wasn't an Osean. "A real shame Bartlett isn't here, he would sympathize with you about the Major. He got burned several years back by one. He would tell you this war was stupid."

Aeric mouthed the words Bartlett. Remembering Nagase running it by him when he first saw them. "So that was War Dog's original Captain. Must have been a hell of a man."

"That he is son." Pops would have to truly agree with those words, he was a hell of a man.

"Hey come on!" The slightly harsh tone of Blaze passed toward Aeric, "We going up now."

Aeric turned sharply long black hair resting over his shoulder. "Fine do I get my own plane or do I ride with you?"

Blaze groaned, "Just come on, this will be a routine air patrol. There is a F-4g waiting on you."

Aeric shook his head looking to Pops, "I will be right there."

Blaze nodded running toward the hangar.

Pops looked to Aeric, "You should try to get along, they are your new teamates."

Aeric looked over his shoulder at Pops, "Preaching to someone who has never really flown in a squadron, always been a solo pilot. Oh did you prepare my plane?"

Pops heard Aeric and understood his words, however when he asked about the plane he was concern. "No I didn't why?"

Aeric groaned, "Nothing I guess, maybe I am just paranoid." Aeric now racing toward the hangar behind Blaze.

Within ten minutes the fighters would be in the air. "Are you sure Blaze, I mean can you trust that guy behind you and Nagase?" Chopprs voice passed over the radio."

"We got to start somewhere Chopper. We have to trust each other if we are going to work together." Blaze's voice was a somewhat calm reassurance."

"I am willing to try Blaze." Nagase would trust Blaze's hunch this time.

"This is Archer, I am willing to try as well. Besides this is a simple air patrol. Should be a cake walk."

"Will you all stop worrying, I couldn't shoot you down in this plane if I wanted to. Each of you are flying F-16c. I am flying an F-4g. Do the math, oh and if this helps your day I only have fifteen missiles, two hundred vulcan machine gun rounds, and three long range ground to air missiles. Your lovely air base didn't seem it was worth it to give me a full payload. Oh and a bonus, they rigged my canopy with a wire which appears to be set to keep my canopy from blowing. So I am flying a large coffin. So anymore complaints you can direct them to some pilot who gives a shit. War Dog Five moving in to continue patrol." Aeri'c s large plane would shift into the third wing position beside Blaze.

"..." The entire com system went dead after Aeric's rant. No one wanted to say anything to him, he was flying in his own coffin in hostile territory for a country he didn't want to serve.

"War Dog Five to Blaze I am picking up a blip on my radar. You see it." Aeric's plane shifting it's heading to move toward the growing target.

Blaze looked to his radar after Aeric's words. "Yeah getting it now War Dog Five. Moving to intercept."

A large C-5 cargo plane would appear in view of the three fighter jets.

"To unidentified aircraft This is War Dog Squadron, state your condition, purpose, and destination." Nagase speaking the request to identify itself.

"This is Mother Goose one, we are not transmitting a friendly Id. We are on a top secret mission to North Point. We were injured by one of our anti air missiles, we are flying on minimal flower. Can you come closer our radio is having a hard time picking you up." The captain of the plane would be hurried to get some help.

Blaze would lead the formation ahead, Edge and Aeric following as they closed in a three way triangle around the cargo plane.

"There you are we can see you on our radar now. We need you to guide our plane through the radar network. We cannot afford to take a hit. We will be counting on you." The pilot going quiet.

Blaze rubbed his temple, "Okay I will lead Edge and War Dog Five keep a close watch on the cargo plane."

"Edge roger Blaze."

"War Dog Five roger blaze."

"This is Chopper to Kid, we just got information of an enemy squadron flying your way. We are the only team that can intercept. Hold on we are coming to your rescue!"

"I am counting on you guys." Edge speaking into her radio. Glancing over at the larger model F-4g flying behind her.

The slow paced gliding through the radar bubbles was a bore to Aeric, his eyes looking at his meek payload and the slow lag the cargo plane seemed to have while weaving back and forth.

"We should be exiting the radar zone soon." Nagase giving a reassuring voice to the wounded cargo plane.

Aeric noticed his radar beginning to pick up several blips behind them.

"Edge to Blaze Chopper and Archer are here."

"Blaze roger that, about time you guys get here. "

"Edge to Mother Goos One, accellerate and evade combat zone. Incoming enemies."

"Chopper to Blaze, oh we made it in time for the party. Lets go Archer."

"Roger Chopper, Archer moving to engage."

"War Dog Five to Blaze, I am going to hang back with Mother Goose One. I will fly cover. Those enemy planes are Mig-31's. I don't have the speed to engage them." Aeric understanding his slow bulky plane was as large a target as the cargo plane. That and killing fellow Yukes didn't sit wel with him.

"Blaze to War Dog Five. Understood, War Dog squadron engage."

"Roger!" The rest of the team would speak quickly the four F-16c's moving in to attempt to cut down the various oncoming Mig-31's.

"Aww damn oil pressure down. I will go check, take control." Various chatter picked up inside of Mother Goose One. Seemed they were having lots of problems.

"Blaze fox two." Blaze's F-16c would shoot down one of the enemy Migs.

Aeric shifted in his seat watching as the four fighters moved together. They weren't as strong as he thought. Each one made mistakes, so the War Dog Squadron were kids how did he ever almost get shot down by them.

A loud gunshot was heard through the radio of Mother Goose One.

"What's going on?" Aeric's voice cut on his radio, "War Dog Five to Mother Goose One whats going on?"

"The Captain was just shot, we had a traitor on board. I will try to fly this plane, but I am unsure." The voice was calm yet it sounded unsure.

Aeric sighed, "Just relax and do nothing as long as the plane stays in the air it will be fine." Aeric forced to fly in front of the plane, his large plane causing an enemy Mig to fly by no target available. "Just go home, I don't want to shoot you guys down." Aeric's voice was somber with the idea of killing countrymen.

"Edge to Archer you have an enemy on your six evade!"

"This is Archer he's got missile lock I can't! I can't shake him! No he's going to!" Archer's plane was weaving all over the place to try and avoid the missile from being fired.

"Blaze he needs help, I can't get over to him. Chopper can you!" Edge was begging for some help.

"This is Chopper, no I got my hands full. Damnit someone help him!"

"Blaze to War Dog Five engage the enemy!" Blaze's harsh tone lingered to Aeric.

Aeric looked to his radar, "I can't..."

"Do it War Dog Five! Thats an order! Engage! Engage now!" Blaze becoming more agitated.

Archers plane was weaving back and forth it seemed he drew a great pilot. "I am going to lose it I!"

"Ghost save him! Or I swear I will shoot you down right after!" Edge's voice was bitten with venom and malice. Her fear for archer clear.

Aeric looked and watched as Edge would fly around trying to get to Archer. "War Dog Five moving in hold on Archer." The slow F-4g would weave into the sky even this bulky plane in proper hands could be deadly. His plane lining up behind the Mig, his mind racing with come on back off, don't make me kill you.

"He's firing! I won't be able to!" Archers voice reached a high octive.

"No Archer!" Chopper snapping sharply.

"Damn you Ghost!" Sounds of tears in Nagase's voice now.

"Damnit!" Aeric scowled as he launched a missile into the enemy Mig the plane exploding into fire and ash, the missile had been fired. Aeric using burst rounds of his machine gun as he chased Archer all over the sky until it was finally cut down in an explosion.

The air waves went silent momentarily. "Archer are you okay?" Nagase asking.

"I.. I... I... I will be okay Edge. I am just a little shook up. Ready to go home..."

Aeric leaned back in his seat, helmet tapping the seat.

"Blaze Fox Two." His missile ignited as it slammed into the last jet fighter. "Air sanitized."

"This is Mother Goose one I need to land, this plane isn't holding up."

"We will clear you a landing spot. War Dog Squadron target the windmills." Blaze giving orders even if his team didn't feel up to it.

"War Dog Five roger that Blaze." Aeric shifting his plane firing a few random missiles the windmills exploding, clearing a decent landing space.

"I have a question was it nesasary to use the Arkbird." Nagase speaking to Mother Goose One.

"I am sorry, but it was." A solemn answer in return.

"I understand sir." Nagase going silent, watching as the plane descended.

"This is Chopper I don't have any more fuel."

"This is the 8492nd we will take it from here War Dog. Thanks." Set of a few Osean fighters came into view.

"Roger that, take care of that cargo it's special." Nagase reitterating how important it was.

"Will do mam, nice job War Dogs.."

War Dog Squadron would turn in mid flight returning to the Sand Island Base. Each plane touching down, Aeric stepping down from his plane helmet removed as he turned only to recieve a punch in the face. Eyes taking a moment to notice who it was. It was Nagase her eyes showed her anger.

"You bastard Archer could have been killed!" Her voice straind to try and remain calm.

Chopper and Blaze would come running up, "Calm down Nagase." Chopper trying to ease her.

"I won't calm down, this bastard nearly got Archer killed! I don't want a teamate who isn't willing to watch our back!"

Aeric spit a little blood from his now busted lip. "Take a good look, I'm not your teamate!" Storming away slowly toward the bunker, "You have no right to even dare ask me for help! Walk in my shoes once and then you can talk to me!" Aeric slamming his helmet against the side of the hangar the visor snapping.

Pops looking up and shaking his head, watching as Archer moved up beside his teamates, Aeric dissapearing into the distance.


	9. Beginnings of Hardship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat Series

Chapter 9

Beginnings of Hardship

The sun peered down on the sand island base, random crews beginning basic exercises. Mechanics and such were tending to planes and basic base maitenance. Aeric had gotten into the gym early enough to be the only one in there. He was just in basic military faigue pants and no shirt. His Yuktobonian dog tags hung from his neck beating against it while he slammed his fist into the large punching bag. Sweat coatingh his forehead like a morning dew. He was exausted spending less time sleeping and more time worrying about his family. That alone wasn't helped by the people on this base who attempted to boss him around because he was the lowest ranked officer on it.

"Oh the baby private working out today is he." Some of the military police on the base made their ways into the gym. "Heard you nearly let one of our guys burn, you Yuktobonian scum really piss me off!" The head mp seemed quite annoyed with Aeric's very presence.

Aeric had slammed his fist into the bag once more, only to hear the base security. Hand wrapping about the top of the bag to steady himself. Forehead pressing against the cool material. "If your guys knew how to fly I wouldn't have to save their sorry asses now would I." Aeric not in the mood to backdown even if they held rank.

"What did you say punk! You trying to say our War Dog Squadron ain't shit!" The man removing a wooden baton pointing it toward Aeric in a threatening manner.

Aeric quirked a brow, picking his glasses off the small table. "Yeah that's exactly what I am saying." Moving to pass the four men.

"You asshole!" The head mp would strike Aeric along the right forearm with the baton. "You think your almighty, but you are flying in enemy territory boy! We don't take real well to smart asses, especially fucking kids!"

Aeric felt the sharp pain bruise through his forearm, resisting any urge to slam fight back. Teeth clenched, the right arm felt numb. Lifting it a little and trying to open and close his fist. "Whatever, I don't care about you or what you have to say." Aeric pushing by them, trying to leave the gym.

With the shove the men would slam into Aeric, one using his wooden baton to pun his throat against the wall. Two other men would hold Aeric's hands against the wall. "You better watch it boy, I don't care what high command wants with you here. But I bet if you went missing or turned up dead no one would give a shit."

Aeric was choked by the wooden baton, throat swallowing a few quick times while searching for air. Each threatening word did little to bother Aeric, if they did they did. If they didn't they wouldn't. Aeric spitting on the man's face, "Go to hell."

"That's it boy!" The man to the side of the head mp would slam there wooden baton into Aeric's stomach. Then doing it a second time until they got the satisfaction of watching Aeric's face turn red.

The first strike caused Aeric to bite his tongue, the second however left most of the air leave his chest. Eyes watering from the sharp feeling of pain, feeling the men release him. Aeric falling on his hands and knees. Beginning to cough hard, saliva leaking from his lips forming pools at his knees. "..."

"That's what I thought you aren't so tough. Stupid kid thats where you belong on the floor." Another quick kick to Aeric's side.

"Hey whats going on here!" The voice of Chopper would cut through the slight bit of chaos.

One of the mp's turnd to Chopper, "Nothing First Lieutenant Davenport. Just helping our newest teamate learn what teamwork is about."

Chopper growled, "Get the hell out of here" Chopper pushing the four men out of the way.

Aeric groaned leaning up to try and get up, swatting away the help from Chopper. "I don't need any help out of pity." Aeric stumbling away and leaning on the wall.

Chopper stepped back, "It's not like that, look kid no one deserves that."

Aeric shook his head, "As I said out of pity."

Chopper would growl lowly, "Look kid stop fighting us every step of the way. I am trying to get to know you. Seems though everytime I do you shove away or say smart ass things."

Aeric sighed, "Yeah well when your a POW you tend to become that way. I am outta here."

Before Chopper could get another set of words out an announcement would come on the intercom. "To War Dog Squadron to report to your planes. There will be an emergency in flight briefing."

Chopper groaned, "Why me. Gahh come on War Dog Five!" Chopper running toward the airplane hangars.

Aeric would rush toward the locker room quickly stepping into his aviator uniform, zipping it up and running toward the hangar as well. Watching as Edge, Blaze, and Archer were taking off in their F-16c's. Chopper moving up behind them slowly in his F-16c. That would leave Aeric looking at Pops, "What am I flying? My imagination?"

Pop's shook his head, "No here's what they have for you." Pointing with his left hand there was a parked F-5e Tiger. "They did give you a full payload this time, must be a big mission."

Aeric nodded running over and climbing the ladder, just glad to be in a plane smaller than a large football field. Shifting the newly replaced black helmet, the canopy dropped. The sight of the wire running through it let him know he wasn't going anywhere till he landed. Steering the plane to the runway, Aeric speaking into the radio. "War Dog Five Launching."

The planes would continue their race away from Sand Island, only for the inflight briefing to come into play. The mission was to protect Osean ground forces as they move into Yuktobonian controlled land. To bomb and destroy pillboxes. While trying to avoid destroying Osean ground forces.

"This is Thunderhead to War Dog Five, don't even think about doing what you did yesterday. We have control of your plane from here. We will destroy it with you in it if you decide to not engage."

Aeric shook his head looking as the lands of Yukotbonia became clear. "Roger." It was all Aeric would say.

"This is Archer, did I ever tell you guys I have a brother down there."

"What where?" Chopper's voice echoed through the com.

"It doesn't matter we can't play favorites, I just look up to him he is the reason I joined the air corp."

"Oh okay." Chopper leaving it at that the planes splitting off to begin a quick combing of the beach. "Come on guys keep going don't stop for anything!"

"War Dog Five to Blaze, I will comb the eastern side of the beach."

Blaze would peer over his shoulder watching as Aeric's F-5 plane would fly away. "Roger that War Dog Five."

"You had better watch out for them Ghost." Only Nagase at the moment dared to use his callsign from Yuktobonia. Her patience for him was very little, not trusting him at all.

"This is Armored unit D we get the Yuke's protection. Oh we are so going to get blown away."

"Shut up and keep going, I guarantee that nothing will touch your unit." Aeric's voice burned into the mic while his plane turned, "War Dog Five Fox Two." Two missiles launched from the side of his plane would slam into the coming Pillbox.

"Splash one target good job War Dog Five." Thunderhead giving feedback when nesasary on target destruction.

"Blaze to War Dog Squadron, we have incoming fighters and watch out for SAM's."

"Roger Blaze, Edge moving to engage fighters."

"Chopper Roger."

"Archer Roger."

Aeric noticed the direction of the incoming fighters, they were from Tiger Naval Base. "War Dog Five to Blaze, I refuse to attack the fighters. I will continue Beach combing and watching the armored units."

"What did you say War Dog Five, engage!" Thunderhead stressing the importance of attacking the incoming fighters.

Blaze sighed, "Roger War Dog Five keep covering the ground forces."

"Tsk." The faint sound of Nagase heard on the radio, perhaps that was the sound of her displeasure.

There would be random chatter on the radio from the ground units talking about something they neded to tell someone. To something that meant a little more to Aeric. _" Duke to Boxar squadron engage and destroy the enemy units. Avoid the fighters."_

Aeric now froze his hand beginning to shake over the joystick. That was his friend, he now knew he couldn't enagge the fighters they were teamates from Tiger Naval Base. The sight of eight planes would come into view.

"Chopper to Blaze we got eight incoming F-14a's. Moving to engage."

"Archer moving to support Chopper."

"Blaze to War Dog Squadron be careful."

Aeric would weave to the side, firing two more missiles into a new pillbox, watching as units b,c,and d moved toward the fortress. They didn't have far to go. Noticing that unit a was lagging behind. His jet flying over there seeing the unit pinned down by a tank and a pillbox. "War Dog Five Fox Three." A set of two gpb's were dropped one slamming into the pillbox the other landing on the tank.

"Splash two targets, nice job War Dog Five."

Everytime that Thunderhead gave appreciation to Aeric it made him more sick. Even as the soldiers sounded glad to have the help and continued moving. Noticing that the eight planes were still fighting with War Dog Squadron. Aeric whispering to himself, come on Duke get out of here."

"Blaze Fox Two." Blaze's F-16c would shoot down one plane, only to use his vulcan machine gun to cut another down. Over all in Aeric's opinion Blaze was the best pilot out of War Dog Squadron.

"Archer Fox Two, Got him!"

"Chopper Fox Two."

"Splash six targets two left War Dog Squadron." Thunderhead reminding the team their task was half done.

"Where's Nagase Captain?" Archers question floating over to Blaze.

"I don't know! Edge your location!"

"I can get them, just give me a second! I. Argg he's firing!" Edge's communication was cut short.

"Edge!" Chopper, Blaze, and Archer would snap simultaniously on the mic.

"It's okay, I can still fly. I. I don't know where I am right now! I can't get away from these two planes!" Edge wasn't panicing however one could tell stress was high on her mind.

"This is War Dog Five I see you Edge, turn your heading five degrees and afterburn it to the shoreline."

Edge noticed Aeric's insignia on her radar it wasn't far off. "I can't run! They, firing again!" Edge's plane would spin as random vulcan rounds wizzed by her plane.

"Blaze to War Dog Five engage the enemy now damnit!"

Aeric shook his head, "No.. I know one of those pilots I cannot shoot down my friend don't make me!"

"I don't think I can dodge this one!" Edge's plane would barrell roll to the left a missile exploding beside her plane, smoke beginning to fill her cockpit. "Aggh. I.. I am still okay.. My cockpit won't blow. I can't eject!"

"If you don't engage War Dog Five I will destroy your plane now!" Thunderheads voice would cut in before anyone else could get to Aeric.

Aeric would fight with his radio switching the frequency a few times. "War Dog Five to Duke! Please disengage your enemy and return to your base. Please don't make me kill you!"

There would be static heard through the radio before a voice cut in. _"Ghost that you!"_

Aeric swallowed repeating himself a second time, "Please Duke disengage I don't want to kill you."

_"So it's true you are a traitor. I am sad to hear that Ghost, you do what you got to."_ Duke's plane along with his ally would move in to finish off the damaged F-16c of Nagase's.

"Stop! Damnit!" Aeric's mind flashed with fear for his mother, father, and sister. A missile launched from his F-5 would slam into the ally plane cutting it down. Only for Aeric to squeeze his machine gun trigger. Several rounds ripped into the side of the F-14a's cockpit.

Smoke would spill out of the canopy of the damaged F-14._ "Nice shot, I would expect no less from you Ghost."_

"Stop talking, just stop it Duke. I just grazed you, come on lets go back. I can get you medical attention. Come on just me and you. Like old times.." Aeric felt like he was spouting nonsense at the moment.

_"I would like that Ghost. I didn't believe them when they said you became a traitor. You would never do something like that without good reason. You were a great man Captain Aeric Chambers."_

Aeric's plane moved closer to the F-14, using his left wing he stuck it under the F-14's to keep it steady. "Quit talking like this is the end Duke, come on stay with me. I will help you to the base. Just relax and keep your plane level."

_"Hehe, sorry Captain I don't think I will be able to comply with your orders."_

"Stop it Duke. I don't want to hear that. You hear me soldier. We are going to get through this together. I won't leave you behind.."

_"Hey Captain. Let me just say this I am glad you are the one to kill me. I be pissed if some weak Osean pilot cut me down. Thanks for the laughs Captain.. Uhhh." _Inside the cockpit of the F-14a Dukes body would collapse back in the seat.

"Duke! No! Damnit All!" Aeric punched his console several times his plane still flying bside his dead friend's." No No No!"

"War Dog Five you are running low on fuel you have to return to base. War Dog Five did you hear me." Thunderhead barking orders for Aeric to back down.

Aeric said nothing his plane still holding his friend up. "I..."

"Ghost... I mean War Dog Five, I am sorry." Nagase speaking slowly, no matter what she said it didn't seem to make this scene any better.

"Duke! I am so sorry!" Aeric's voice would fall into tears as he allowed his friends plane to fall, only for several missiles to be launched their destination the falling F-14a, the loud explosion and ash was only outshined by the tears and outcry of Aeric on the radio.


	10. Chasing Your Demons

Chapter 10

Chasing Your Demons

The faint light swayed back and forth inside the small cell. Aeric's form resting against the wall of the door. Head leaning back to tap against the metal several times. On his arrival back he was placed in irons and taken to the brig, no one specifying why. Then again Alan no longer cared why, he was a prisoner of war no matter how many comrades he killed for Osea.

"Ghost, you in there?" The faint female voice of Nagase pierced the steel door. Her form plopping down to sit against the opposite side of the door. Eyes closing and a breath taken trying to relax.

Aeric was silent a moment hearing Edge sit down on the opposite side of the steel door. "Yeah I am here. You need something?"

Nagase swallowed softly, "No, I don't. Just wanted to say thank you for saving me. I got careless."

Aeric sighed, "We are teamates.. Simple as that."

Nagase would sigh once more, "I also came to deliver some bad news.. I know you may not want to hear it. But I think you deserve to know."

Aeric froze in mid thought, what else could go wrong? "Just spit it out. I don't like suspense."

Nagase would tap her hand against the steel door. "Your family was just executed as war criminals in Yuktobonia. I am sorry, I can't understand what you must feel."

Aeric swallowed hard, the thought had crossed his mind they wouldn't make it. "Just leave me alone for now."

Nagase would stand up, "Your not alone Aeric. Just try to relax and keep a cool head." Nagase knew she had no right to even say that. Hoping Aeric would hold his sanity together long enough to survive this damn war.

Aeric felt tears roll down his cheek, it was going to happen. Why did the country he loved so much betray him. Had he not paid the piper countless times for them. Two years of dedicated service, only for it to let a simple lie take away his family?

Mere hours might have passed, Aeric was unsure. Only to look toward the door when it opened. The sight of Hamilton captured his full attention. "It's time to work."

Aeric sneered to Hamilton, "Why should I? My family is dead. What could you do worse to me? Kill me? I don't care."

Hamilton shook his head slowly, "Kiling you would be letting you off to easy. Don't you want a little revenge for what they did to your family. They executed your family based on lies, I know if I were you I would want them dead. All of them."

Aeric listened to Hamilton, maybe Aeric wanted a little revenge. Then again the way it came out of Hamiltons mouth he sounded like he had a lot of hate for Yuktobonia. Aeric curious as to why? Aeric then nodding slowly, "I got no choice do I?"

Hamilton grinned seeing Aeric become reasonable. "Your right, you don't have much of a choice. Fight with Osea and maybe the military will take care of you Captain Aeric Chambers." Hamilton said it with a little sarcasm.

Aeric shook his head, "Fine I will fight for this country. But not with my name, with my family dead I have no reason to carry my name."

Hamilton grinned, "Well what do you want to be called?"

Aeric sighed, "Call me Private Second Class Alan. My mother spoke highly of a man in her childhood named Alan, so I will use that name to honor her memory."

Hamilton nodded, "Fair enough, we can change all that. Maybe even get you citicizenship to Osea. I like that name Alan." Maybe that was only because Hamilton's first name was Allen. "Oh and by the way you are no longer a Private Second Class. You are now a Second Lieutenant. Upon your fighting on the mission into Yuktobonia land. I requested Commander Perrault give you a promotion befitting your skills. At great trouble to myself."

Alan shrugged, "Fine, rank means nothing. I will start caring when the military starts looking at individual as people and not numbers."

Hamilton shook his head, "That will never happen Lieutenant. Report to the briefing room. You will get your orders along with War Dog Squadron. Now get to it."

Alan would walk toward Hamilton, extending his hands the cuffs still there. "Fine, just take these off."

Hamilton would remove the cuffs with a key, only to turning his back only to speak up as he did. "You will get a new uniform and bars for your rank."

Alan would keep walking ignoring Hamilton nothing at the moment mattered anymore. He was a soldier used for war, that was all he could do now. Taking a seat in the briefing room, it wouldn't take long but the four pilots he had flown with would arrive.

Chopper turning his head, "I will be they let you out of the brig huh Ghost?"

Alan slanted his eyes, "Just long enough to fly as your wingman. Keep that big mouth of yours from getting shot out of the sky. Unless you got problems with me flying First Lieutenant Davenport."

Archer would quirk a brow listening to the mild bickering between Ghost and Chopper, he wondered if it was nesasary or something they just enjoyed doing.

Blaze would snap, "Quiet you two. War Dog Squadron reporting for duty as ordered."

Orson Perrault was just walking in, looking to Blaze and then the others. "At ease and listen up."

Archer would sit next to Chopper looking to Blaze who crossed his arms awaiting orders. Noticing Nagase sitting behind them next to Ghost.

"We have satelite pictures that transport carrying supplies and radar equipment. You are to head them off before they reach their homeland. Now get to it." Perrault pointing with his left to the door.

Blaze would stand up and walk toward the door, Archer behind him along with Chopper. "I can't believe we are chasing retreating planes."

Blaze slanted his eyes to Chopper, "Stop complaining and lets go. Our planes are already being prepped. Come on Edge and War Dog Five stop lagging behind."

Nagase would look toward blaze nodding, "Yes sir." Moving a little quicker stopping when she noticed Ghost slowing down. "Something wrong Aeric?"

Ghost shook his head, "Nothing that won't be fixed when I am in the air. By the way call me Alan from here out, Aeric is dead." Alan then passed Nagase reaching the hangar seeing Blaze and Choppers F-16's moving toward the runway. Archer was right in tow. Alan walking toward the parked F-5e.

"Hold on." Pops would raise his hands to gather Alan's attention. "Over here. This plane is yours." Pops pointing to an armed F-14a Tomcat.

Alan blinked, "Thats more like it. Something I know how to pilot." Alan running over to the plane climbing the ladder seeing a helmet in the seat. Taking a seat and setting the helmet on the cockpit closing, wait it still had that locking mechanism. Alan assumed the Osean's still didn't trust him, it didn't matter this machine would be his coffin.

"War Dog Five, this is control tower, move toward runway C and join your squad."

"Roger control tower War Dog Five out." Alan's plane shifting out to the runway only for a quick speed up on the runway and then lift off."War Dog Five requesting permission to join in the tail position of War Dog Squadron."

"Blaze here, Roger that War Dog five. Join in the trail position."

Alan would only nod his head a little checking his gages, noticing the weapons payload was full. His planes nose nearly touching the back wing of Nagase's plane.

"Chopper here, so War Dog Five. Got a moniker we can call you now, or you still to good to have us call you anything."

"Chopper." Nagase snapping over the radio.

"Call me Ghost, Chopper." Alan looking over to his left watching Archers plane move forward.

"Wait... Really?" Choppers held a lot of confusion.

"You heard me Chopper. Blaze I see a refueling jet coming in on radar. Do you see it?"

"Blaze here, roger that Ghost. Okay War Dog squadron, enough talk. Refuel and get ready this will be our last break before we reach the engagement zone."

"Edge, roger that Blaze."

"Archer, roger Blaze."

"Chopper, I got it kid."

"Ghost, roger Blaze." The four F-16's refueling first, Alan's F-14 lining up last, the random sounds of the fuel gage would chime in Alan's ears. Watching as his new team mates were flying support beside him. Only for the fuel hose to disengage, Alan veering to the left lining up right behind Edge. The planes now after burning toward the further northern area of Yuktobonia. Random blips beginning to appear on radar.

"Okay War Dog Squadron there are two units of carrier transports. Do not allow any to leave the combat zone. Now get to work." The sounds of thunder head relaying orders would be all.

Blaze taking lead as his F-16 would glide toward an oncoming fighter. "Okay guys be careful there seems to be a lot of transport planes, more than we anticipated."

"I am going to engage the fighters, I will let you guys handle the transports." Alan turning his plane a little to the west breaking formation.

"Roger that Ghost, permission granted. Chopper and Archer prepare to engage the transport ships. Edge cover my six."

"Archer, roger Blaze. Fox Two!" Archer launching a missile from his F-16 the missile missing its target only to die off.

"Edge Fox Two." Edge's F-16 firing a missile as well. The missile dropping and missing its target.

"Hey whats going on, we can't get a lock on any of the transports. How about you Blaze?" Chopper was frustrated not wanting to waiste his missiles.

"Blaze Fox two!" Blaze's missile doing the same as both Archers and Edge's. "We got ourselves a problem anyone have any clue."

"Edge to Ghost, what is your situation, we can't get a missile lock."

"Hold on!" Alan growled his Tomcat barrell rolling avoiding an oncoming missile. Where did all these F-16's come from. Alan counted three when he engaged, now the numbers growed to a staggering seven to one. "I got seven bogeys out here. I can't help you guys, just get the transports. I will handle these guys." A sudden explosion would cut Alan's communication. A near explosion from an enemy missile sent Alan slamming into the side of his cockpit. "Son of a bitch!"

"Ghost! Permission to fly cover for Ghost Blaze!" Edge screaming into her mic.

"No time we have to stop these transport ships. Hold your course and continue attack."

"But sir?"

"Thats an order Edge!" Blaze firing a second missile only for it to explode in the distance.

"Blaze I see them, Jammer craft 22000 feet. We have to take them out to clear the skies."

"Good job Archer! Lets get them."

"Chopper here roger that/ Chopper Fox two!" The missile hitting the jammer craft the explosion lighting the sky.

"This is Thunder Head splash one jammer craft. Get to work War Dog squadron they are getting away."

"Blaze roger that. Lets finish this." Blaze moving in behind the C-5 cargo plane his vulcan machine gun ripping it apart.

"Edge to Thunder Head we lost radio contact, what happened to Ghost?"

"Thunder Head here, he isn't on radar, probably got shot down. That Yuke was supposed to be good to."

"!" Edge couldn't form words chasing a C-5 cargo plane. "Edge Fox Two!" Edge's words choked a little with emotion. The cargo plane erupted into fire and scrap Edge flying through it.

"Captain Nagase are you okay?"Archers voice holding concern.

"Its nothing Grim, Just get these cargo planes so we can go back to base."

"Wow Nagase, you sound like your mad no one is shedding tears over that lost Yuke pilot." Chopper poking fun at Nagase.

"..." Edge not even feeling up to answering that.

"Stop the talking you three. Get to work Blaze just took out the enemy jammer craft finish off those last four planes." Thunder Head barking orders.

"Archer roger sorry." Archer moving in behind Blaze and opening fire on a cargo plane.

"_8492 begin the attack now._"

"What was that?" Chopper asked inquistively.

"I don't know know Chopper. Blaze Fox two."

"This is Thunderhead did you just attack a neutral target!"

"No." Blaze looking at his dials counting up his missiles.

_"Bledvik one, can you believe those Oseans attacking that college they are going to pay for that._

" Archer did you attack any ground targets?"

"No, First Lieutenant Nagase. You?"

"Of course not. Chopper you?"

"Me huh no! Chopper Fox two. Thats the last of the cargo planes."

"Blaze to War Dog squadron, nice job. Is that everyone?"

"Yep. I count one, two, three, four os us kid."

"Roger that Chopper."

"We are missing one Chopper."

"What that Yuke bleh, forget him, he bought us some time without fighters getting in our hair. He did his job."

"... Nice to... Know I was missed..." Alan's radio sequence would cut in, his plane lifitng up behind Nagase's, smoke trailing from the tail. One of his dual engines was out. He had several holes in his plane.

"Woah, he is still alive." Archer was beside himself looking over at the very beat up F-14.

"Ghost you survived!" Edge sounding probably more gleeful than she should have.

"Blaze to Ghost welcome back." Blaze leading the formation back.

"I will be, so the ghost has nine lives. Oh and kid do you like the Face of the Coin song?"

Blaze would tilt his plane toward the east. "Yeah."

"Cool kid." Chopper following in line at Blaze's right wing tip.

"Thunder Head to all of War Dog Squadron, you are to come in for questioning upon your arrival. Thunder Head out."


	11. The Blame Game

Chapter 11

The Blame Game

"It wasn't us!" Nagase would explain loudly in the courtroom., the team had been sent to Oured for a court marsheling do to alledged belief War Dog Squadron bombed a college in Yuktobonia.

"That's right, we heard them over the radio, they called themselves the 8492nd squadron." Grim would agree with Nagase on that issue.

The lead judge in the court marshel hearing would growl, "8492! 8492! Is that all you people have to say! There is no squadron in our military with that number!" the man tapping a pen against the desk. "we are likely to believe maybe you four didn't attack that College, however. You Second Lieutenant Alan we believe otherwise."

Another man sitting at the large table would nod, "Where were you during your apparent radar blackout. You didn't establish any communications with War Dog Squadron or the Support Awacs."

Alan growled, "I was trying not to get my tail shot down! I was engaged by seven enemy fighters while War Dog Squadron pursued the Cargo planes as per order. I done told you assholes four times, I recieved damage to my plane that damaged my radar and other instruments. I was lucky to bring back a plane at all!"

"You watch it Mister! You should consider yourself fortunate we even let a Yuke pilot into our forces. Even more fortunate because we gave you a rank. We had been considering you for citizenship as well. However your current attitude makes us think differently."

"Kiss my ass you pompous jerk! You don't know anything except what reports tell you! I don't need some fat retired army general to tell me what he thinks!" Alan leaning forward his hands pushing off the side of the stand he was on. To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was ready to dive over the stand and attack the lead judge in the case.

"Security restrain that fool toss him into the brig!"

Three men would run over grabbing Alan's arms jerking him back.

Blaze would snap, "Leave him alone!"

Nagase moving from her spot to try and help her teamate.

Archer would follow as well, he may not trust Alan but he was still a member of his squadron.

Chopper would slam his fist down on the stand he was at. "Just what in the hell is going on here!"

Even before anyone could say anything else sirens would blare loudly, the reports of enemy activity near the city would force the meeting to end and for the moment War Dog Squadron would be excused to the briefing room.

A commander would step in, "For the moment you five are going to get a break. Better not screw up I would hate to see you guys canned or worse. We have two problem areas, one is an airport we believe may get attacked. The other issue is a small town, we need them both protected. Even if its just rumors we need to make sure.."

Chopper groaned, "How do you expect us to protect two areas at once? Last I checked we only have five planes. Can't another squadron take one and we take the other?"

Alan shook his head, "Stop complaining. I will fly solo if I have to and protect the town. Its simple enough probably just false information. I can handle any fighter plane that is thrown my way."

Blaze shook his head, "No we can't have you flying alone, not yet."

Alan growled, "Is this more trust shit. I flew cover for you guys, I saved Edge, I saved Archer. I killed my best friend. I have shot down twenty planes for you assholes. What more do you need, my heart? My soul, or would you like me to just cut my hand off and hand it to you! I have enough problems with dealing with my families death to give a shit about some pilots issues with trust! For all I care each of you could go to hell! I'll fly the mission alone, its what I always have done."

The commander in the room was going to repremand Alan however the intensity and anger in his voice stopped him.

Nagase spoke up, "I will fly as your wingman Ghost."

"No..." Alan beat Blaze to it, Alan tapping his hand on the chair. " I don't want to be responsible if you get shot down while flying with me. Your team already." Alan's eyes gazing from the sharp ones of Blaze, to Choppers sarcastic glances, to the unsure and neutral ones of Archer. "I can't afford more death on my hands that are my fault. You guys are War Dog Squadron, I am and always will be a Captain in the Yuke air force. I don't give a damn what rank this army gives me or takes away thats who I am. I accepted who I am and the choices I made. You four can't even accept me for me, until you do... I won't fly wingman for War Dog Squadron." Alan walking away leaving the group to just stare at him.

"Blaze say something to him." Nagase pleading with Blaze who didn't even flinch when Alan walked out.

Archer nodded, "Yeah Captain, he is a good pilot and seems to be a good guy. He has issues to deal with he needs help."

Blaze would shake his head, "We will fly our missions and if he rejoins us or not is not our concern anymore. We don't need that type of pilot in our unit. No matter how good a damn fighter pilot he is."

Archers head would lower. "Yes sir."

Chopper was staring out the window witnessing Alan storm off toward the Hangars. "I think he is leaving now, shouldn't we kid?" Chopper didn't have the same bounce in his voice as before.

The commanding officer in the room would speak up, "Your dismissed good luck War Dog Squadron." Then room emptying quickly leaving many questions to be unanswered.

Alan would remain in the hangar not even aware that War Dog squadron had taken off for the airport. Alan sitting on a chair, a cold soda in his hand. The sight of a mechanic rushing toward him made him look up. "Yes?"

"Sir, we have been told that the air port is currently under attack from Yuktobonia aircraft and tanks. They have also released a toxic gas in the small town of.."

Alan would let the man finish talking, tossing his hald empty soda into the trash, his form marching toward his F-14. Noticing special GPB's were loaded. Alan wondered what they were, climbing the ladder to his plane only to begin warming it up. "Ghost ready for launch."

"This is control tower, Ghost you are clear to runway five. Those GPB's are specially designed with a neutralizing agent. It should dissolve the toxic gas. You have to save those people. We are depending on you."

Alan shook his head a moment flipping through his weapons payload. At least he had vulcan machine gun rounds. "Roger that tower, I will do what I can." Alan lining up on runway five before hitting the burners racing to the end then taking off to the sky. Alan looking at his radar, the town was only five minutes away. A green blip on his radar confused him, "Is there a friendly craft out here?"

"It's me Archer sir." Archers F-16 would be closing in on Alan's left wing. "I came to fly support for you. My plane was armed with the same GPB's. I hope this doesn't make you angry, but no one deserves to fly alone."

Alan shook his head, "Archer? whjy aren't you with War Dog squadron?" Alan hearing a little more from the young pilot. "Look I don't need support, your team mates will need you."

"Sorry sir, I was given an order by First Lieutenant Nagase to fly support for you. So thats what I am going to do sir. Like it or not."

"I don't like it but I will accept it, stay close Archer this town has lots of high buildings and we are going to have to be careful dropping these bombs. Unless you want to lead this mission then we will do it your way Archer."

"Uh no sir! Your idea sounds good, I will fly as your wingman. I am not ready to be a Captain yet."

"Okay Archer just watch the buildings and we should be able to go home in one piece."

"This is Awacs Blue Tail to Ghost and War Dog four. You are to neutralize the focus points of the gas. We are transmitting the areas onto your radar do you see it?"

Alan would glance to his radar, "Roger that Blue Tail. I see them, Archer I want you to disperse and take on the four targets in the cities east side. I will get the six in the west, north, and south."

Archer blinked, "Why are you taking so much area Lieutenant?"

Alan smirked a little behind his helmet. "This is why." Alan pulling back on his flight stick only to push down, his afterburners taking hold as he turned his plane sideways and cut between the buildings and was now a mere 400 feet above the ground weaving in and out of the buildings.

"Good point Lieutenant. I will stick to the east side. A lot more room there anyway. Archer engaging.

Alan couldn't help but laugh, "Ghost Fox one." Alan listening to the explosion the green toxic gas dispersing into clear gas from the nutraelizer liquid in the bombs. Alan listening to random chatter on the radar something about city evacuations.

"Blue Tail to Ghost, you have to hurry the wind is going to pick up. We can't let the gas spread over the city."

"Archer to Ghost I have neutralized two of the four targets."

"Ghost roger that Archer, good job keep it up. Ghost Fox one!" Alan dropping two more bombs destroying two more focus points. That left him three more, his plane barrell rolling to the side to squeeze between a building.

"Wow did you see that Captain, that plane just. I mean wow!" One of the ground troops were speaking on the radio.

"I saw it Seargent but right now get those people out of here. Admire the planes after we save these people."

Alan shook his head, the awacs flying for them wasn't real imformative nothing like Thunder Head of Oka Nieba. Alan dropped his final bomb on the gas focus point. "Ghost here all sites on the west, north, and south side clear."

"Archer here, I have neutralized the targets on the east side as well."

"Good job War Dog Squadron, the city owes you a big thanks. Wait we have a police chase by the cities east side. They are requesting support. It seems that the green van they are chasing is carrying the ones who set off the explosions. Engage but do not destroy them War Dog Squadron."

Alan groaned a little, "You see that van Archer?"

"Umm no sir.. Wait, there it is!" Archer moving his plane behind the van, "There seems to be weapon fire coming from the back. Looks like a gatling gun or something."

Alan was busy trying to catch up with Archer, "Use your machine gun to neutralize the gun."

"Sir? Thats a small fast moving target I might miss and destroy the van."

Alan growled, "Just do it, trust your instincts the greatest fighter pilots don't rely on what they see. They react and do. You may hit the van, but you may also not hit the van."

"Sir I can't. I don't, I mean. There opening fire on me!" Archer getting hit with random machine gun fire. "I'm taking damage!"

Alan's plane would flip upside down above Archer's. A quick burst of machine gun fire would fly toward the van. A small explosion erupting from the back, but the gun stopped. "Archer are you okay?"

Archer was shaken up but was okay, looking up and seeing Alan looking down at him from his cockpit. "I'm okay a little shook up."

"You took to long, you can't second guess yourself in the field Archer. Your teamates rely on you, you can't rely on them to save you."

Archer groaned it stung to hear the truth, but Alan was right. "I'm sorry sir, I know I should try to be more."

"Stop don't worry about it anymore. It's done with Archer, I don't play the Blame Game. Just don't let it happen again."

"Blue Tail to Ghost we have incoming helicopters. They are going to try and pick up the Vans occupants. They have to be stopped."

"Heard that Archer? Lets get them." Alan pulling his flight stick to the left spinning his plane back around and then moving forward sliding between some more buildings. "I count five helicopters, we got to hurry."

"Archer, got it Ghost. Moving to engage enemy helicopters." Archer opening fire one of the helicopters.

"Splash one helicopter War Dog Four. Nice job four left."

Alan lining up and using his vulcan machine gun, two of the helicopters bursting into fire. "Ghost thats two more down, Archer theres one on the east side moving to the bridge stop him. I will get the one sneaking in under the bridge."

Archer blinked looking and noticing the helicopter. "Roger Ghost, but wait isnt a boat coming under the bridge? Sir thats suicide!"

"You have your orders get to it Archer, don't worry about me." Alan spinning his plane and sliding under the bridge opening fire. The explosion under the bridge would capture Archers full attention. "Lieutenant!"

"I told you to not worry." Alan's plane flying out from under the bridge. "Get that helicopter Archer!"

Archer blinked truly impressed watching Alan move out from under the bridge, wow he was an impressive pilot. "Oh right sorry!" Archer aiming and shooting the helicopter down, his plane flying by it. "I see the police, they have the suspects sir."

Alan looked over his shoulder seeing the green van stopped with several police around them.

"Blue Tail to War Dog Squadron, good job report back to base, we will inform you of further instructions there."

"Ghost roger that." Alan quirking a brow swearing he heard something about a birthday party? Man civilian radio could be confusing sometimes.

"Archer roger. You think Chopper, Blaze, and Edge are okay?"

Alan had been thinking about that the entire time, "I am sure lets get back to base so we can meet them. I am sure they will be there."

"If you say so sir, following at your nine o'clock." Archer sighing and leaning back in his seat, his F-16 right behind Alan's F-14.


End file.
